Well meet by Moonlight
by Garnet-Nihilia
Summary: Two years after Gold Rogers execution in Loguetown the young man who would become the worlds greatest swordsman on day went for a new adventure. An investigation of rumors on a Dark Kingdom which foretold demons and devils which would be most gruesome enemies. Instead he would find something else in the dark woods of Noctia Island...
1. Moonrise

Chapter One.: Moonrise

A golden cage painted in black blood and screaming silence...

A golden cage she called home. Locked away, hidden behind windows with wonderful, mysterious geometric images blocking most of the light , small rays rafracting into a koleodoscope of colours. The stained glass windows distorting the outside view, the smell around her nothing but the scent of old books, darkened pinewood and candles while the noises around her were faint, hardly audible and felt like nothing more than illusion of her mind. Sunken in studies, books, researches Garnet Nihilia wouldn`t notice how many servants passed by, how often her father or mother had been checking up on her to make sure she wasn`t being interrupted or taking any break. Ever since her father had forbade her to sing, ever since he had burned all of her musical instruments the hours during the daytime wouldn`t pass. Endless long hours of learning and studying, getting tested and examined on new knowledge daily and being forced to live a life which never felt like it was hers.

Her fathers words still echoing like a curse in her head, "You'd rather sing than learn! You are forbidden to do so. You have to represent the family in Mary Jois once your time has come. Do you think you can engage into politics by singing? Do you think you can change anything or rule this country with a song? Music is forbidden is this house from now on!".  
Forbidden! His words always sounded like he was the devil himself. A word she gladly would spit on if she could do so. Nihilia knew very well she lived in a golden cage. Surrounded by servants and maidens she only needed to click her fingers to get whatever she wanted, be it the finest clothes, the best wine or the most expensive jewelry. But the price for this was high, deprived of any freedom she wasn`t allowed to go outside, to do what she liked or to meet anyone. No friends, no one to talk to and the whispering voices that thought they wouldn`t be heard were like a yawning chaos in her mind. The light faintly bringing a little joy slowly dimmed, indicating another day of studies had passed and it was time for the moon to rise. As always she left her papers on the desk in the huge library for her father and mother to check on. As always her brother would mock around for her going to bed so very early. As always maiden brought her to her room, helped her washing, brushing her hair and untying her corset which grasped her rips every day to steal the very last bit of breath she had left.

And just as every night she would climb out of a window, slide down on a pipe overgrown by ivy and use the shadows to sneak away to her favorite place in the woods nearby. Her gaze was observing the sleeping Kingdom of Noctia, one of the most gloomy places on the Grand Line. Dark mountains on the horizon, plants, trees and wilderness tainted by a nightblue shade and only few lights indicated that people in the nearby town were awake. She wondered if this world she lived in would look the same by daylight, if it would be still a beautiful darkness or maybe a shining glow. Maybe the plants on Noctia Island were never nightblue and just looked that way to her, maybe the mountains were never black but grey or maybe brown. And just maybe by day there were no lights needed to see the far Ocean glittering instead of being a liquid, empty void of darkness. Sneaking through the treelines she pulled over a hooded, black cape to become one with the surrounding blackness, to become invisble to anyone and everyone. She was like one of those shadows that were haunting people in the night, so she never was afraid of what was hiding in the void since she knew that this was her only way to get away from the home she called so very lovingly her golden cage.  
On her way to the Umbrea Lake her mind raced over and over. Night by night. "Run away from home. Start over. Why do you let them take your life? Why do you let them comand you to do their biding? For what purpose have you been born?".

Those questions were like a curse every time she left home to sit by the lake which was, especially at night the most beautiful place she could imagine. The water was still, undisturbed and clear, fireflies usually brought some light to it and the stars on the sky above always seemed to look into the liquid surface as if it would be a mirror to gaze into. She always felt like those celestial bodies were gazing into it to be blended by their own beauty. Slowly she approached a bush nearby, a hiding spot for the instruments she could save from her fathers rage. Choosing a small, ornate harp this time she sat down by the Lakes shore, her long dress faded out like it would be painted onto the ground, her hair tenderly floating in the soft, warm breeze, her purple and red glowing eyes the only contrast in the world of night. Slowly she played her song, first humming while her fingers played with the harps strings, than softly but silently singing while watching the moon she sang for with all of her heart. And just as every night, or at least as in the last few nights the unknown visitor lurked between trees quietly listening to her singing. For how long she had wished her voice would reach others she couldn`t tell. But to know that there was someone who took the time to pause and listen to her voice let her feel a warmth she imagined only a suns ray could provide. She was seventeen years now and for the last seven years she had sung alone at the lake in the night. In those last days the unknown stranger seemed to observe her, though she wasn`t scared. He could be a criminal, a normal man or woman or even a pirate. It wouldn`t matter because if this person was there to harm her, it would`ve already happened.  
What she couldn`t know was that this stranger was drawn to her voice, that this was a young man and indeed a pirate who felt being captured in the bewitching sounds of a siren luring him into the darkness and keeping him spellbound. She also couldn`t know that this young man was normally stern, serious and didn`t interacted with others. That he was a loner and not that kind of person that would be easily bewitched by a divine singing voice as hers and she also wouldn`t know that this young man was Dracule "Hawkeyes" Mihawk, the man who would become the worlds` greatest swordsman one day.

There was something about her that intrigued him, he was going to find it out. He was  
wondering indeed if this young woman was possessing the powers of some devil fruit that gave her the ability to put a spell by singing onto someone or if this woman was the witch living in the forests as he had been told by some people in the inn. Mihawk wouldn`t know who this young woman was, though he had an idea but netherless he would be cautious. Not wishing to bother her yet he stayed away far enough not to be seen but close enough to listen to her. The rumors about this island had led him here in the first place, rumors about demons in woods that were strong enemies to fight. Rumors of mysterious creatures and haunting ghosts terrorizing the townsfolk. Though not much of it seemed to be true. He had heard from the people in the inn he stayed in that even if there were creatures ruling the shadows of this island that nothing would happen to anyone since the Garnet Family was a bundle of experts when it came to supernatural, paranormal or even magical topics. The Family was well known for their engagement into occultism, the studies of the otherworld and what might lurk behind it. Some even said that they were the only ones possessing the original book the devil himself write once and that this book would have an answer to every question one could ask. True or not, a mystery clearly was surrounding the rulers of Noctia.

Nihilias song went on and on, her voice became louder, clearer as if she wanted to show the stranger hiding from her how good she could sing and how much she could improve this skill if she really wanted to. She felt happy and challenged by his presence and for those very few moments she felt like her dying wish would become true one day. Her fingers stopped playing the harps` strings and she put it aside, but yet she was humming as the song came to an end. Her hand caressing over the surface of the water in front of her, a smoke-soft stroke that caused slightly waving disturbances in the black, liquid mirror in front of her. The stars in it flickering, glittering and shining in waving pulses for a brief moment until the water became silent again. Her curiousity for this man had increased over the last few days and a question was burning in her throat. The burning became bigger, more purgent and turned into a flaming desire to know who her unknown listener was. She wouldn`t turn her gaze to the man, she wouldn`t gift him a view of her face just once, but her voice would echo through the night again. A voice so tender, silent and serene that it could be only heard by someone who was listening closely, "For someone who is hiding in the shadows over days and listens so quietly to me you could at least tell me your name."

Tonight she had changed her attitude towards him, stopping to confront him, she actually spoke. Did she know he was there the entire time? It would`ve surprised him normally but somehow he had known over the last nights that she already knew he was there no matter how silent he was. As he heard her words, the young man with the eyes of a hawk came out of his spot, a faint smirk crossed his lips and a sighting sound left his throat before he would reply to her, "Maybe you should tell me your name first. You shouldn`t sit alone in these woods at night, haven`t you heard the stories?".

For a long moment there was nothing but silence. A silence that would be only broken by the whistling sounds of the wind blowing through the trees tops. Still she wouldn`t turn around to look at the young man, but once more her hand reached onto the liquid surface of the lake to cause another disturbance. "Witches, Demons, Devils. The Forest is haunted by creatures of the night. The most dangerous thing on this island is the superstition of the people believing black cats and broken mirrors would bring misfortune. Myths are created by humans and humans love to create myths to explain what they cannot understand.", her words were filled with sadness and yet they held kindness, a soft voice that spoke of nightmares that had been seen, but carrying hope to see the light once more. Her eyes were fixed on the moon shining above, it`s pale light was near spotlighting her figure in front of the lake, letting her skin look just as pale and her hair seemed to be of the same shade of white and silver. The words pausing she thought of the right way to say who she was, to introduce hersel. But the only and first thing in her mind was the very answer to who she thought she was, "Who I am...? I am nothing but a shell...".

His words on the other hand were well chosen, he tried to get informations about the hauntings in the forest out of her in a subtle way. Not expecting much of an answer in the first place she seemed to carry knowledge about the happenings of the dark Kingdom Noctia. He knew instantly that she was the one who knew exactly what was going on with this place and where all those rumors came from. But rather than boring her with yet another story he had heard or alarming her with the myth of the shadow-demon lingering near the mountain he chosed to sit down, putting his sword on the ground close to him. His legs crossed, his long coat flattered out onto the earthy surface, his eyes fixed themselves onto the moon as well. It felt like he was trying to figure out what she was searching in the night sky.

"A shell that has been lost in a vast ocean of sadness as you voice indidcates. I see...", he replied in a stern and serious tone to her. His first set of words meant to show some sort of understanding for the pain someone can feel. He himself knew that people who spend the night awake gazing into the sky usually had lost something or that they are lost in some way. It was the time where people reflected themselves, their life and went mindfully through their options and opportunities. "Do you believe superstitions come from nothing? There is always some truth behind them after all. No matter if that truth had been bended, twisted or even changed into something else, it is still there. I am well placed to know that."

Closely she listened to his words, his voice and his tone since Nihilia always had the opinion that one who listens closely and attentively can learn a lot about someone else. When eyes where the thin glass which contained a humans` soul behind than the voice was an echo from it, reflecting and recalling the deepest sets of someones mind. Noticing the young man sitting down next to her, this was the first time she chosed to look at him. Her glowing eyes meeting his for a brief moment Mihawk felt like she was actually looking behind them. To him it felt like she was seeking something in them the same way she seemed to seek something in the moon. The red-purple colour of her eyes where a sharp contrast to the dark blue tones in the forest, when she looked at him he felt like they were burning pincers forged in the flames of desire, the unusual glow held something... somewhat magical and yet he didn`t believed in such things. Though he admitted without speaking it out loud to himself, that something bumped in his chest. An emotion he couldn`t explain nor ever had felt before. Her gaze was sad, spoke of tears and long moments of weakness and yet there was a strenght to it he hadn`t seen in anyone before. It was the same bewitchment in her eyes as her voice which had drawn him to her in the first place.

She smirked for the briefest moment and turned to look back at the moon above them, "The Rumors are made up so the Garnet Family has more power over the people and can pride itself with an umbrella of protection over them. It`s obvious but the townsfolk seems to want to believe that the Garnet Family is their shield against demons and devils."

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, her chest moving up highly as she felt her lungs being filled with warm air. A long sigh left her throat as she reflected on her own words. Interaction with others was so very difficult for her, never knowing what to say, how much to say or what words to choose she usually felt uncertain and unsure in situations like this. But to be fair, it`s been years since she spoke to anyone who wasn`t a family member or a servant so she never had the chance to learn how to communicate and a part of her thought, if her dream would ever become true, she wouldn`t need to speak anyways since her singing would reach every corner of the world. As her eyes opened once more she continued her words, "If there would be demons, witches or ghosts in the forests than I wouldn`t be scared of them since I believe that humans can be much more... cruel... than those that linger in the dark. They`re nothing more but lost souls, trying to reach the light but never being able to do so. Misunderstood and lonely they wander through an empty space that deprives them the deepest wishes of their hearts. They are nothing but -".

Her sentence ended abruptly as she wasn`t able to finish it, thought the rest of it resounded in her mind over and over, " - They are nothing but a shell. They are lost just as I am."  
Looking up to the sky Mihawk noticed some clouds coming up rapidly, the wind above was strong and moved them quickly over the skyline as he thoughtfully listened to her words. They held some truth in them, though they were spoken as some sort of riddle not everyone may understand, he knew what she was indicating with them. "Lost, lonely and misunderstood...", he repeated this part to himself. "Violent as well... for some at last. But are they this way because we are afraid of them, or are we afraid of them because they are this way?".

Nihilia turned her gaze once more to the young hawk-eyed man sitting next to her, her expression now still held the usual sadness but there was something else. A very faint shimmer that spread across her face since she knew that he understood what she was trying to tell him. But it also made her wonder who this man actually was. She knew she had seen his face somewhere before but she couldn`t recall where this had been. Watching him closely as he remained silent for a short time she also thought about the things he had said. Are the creatures of the night really evil? Or are they just evil because people want them to be this way? Misunderstood... They are so very misunderstood.

"Some creatures are just what they were made for. Others... well others are just adapting to what they live like. Demon, monster, not human... killer. Even I have nicknames. But I know what I shall be remembered for. And it is in this goal that I strive for the best, even if it means being considered as a lonely soul and monster by some. After all, life is about adapting and building our legends.", he then continued his words in the stern voice he seemed to keep and yet there was a flint of pleasure in it. A pleasure, a strength and somewhat of kindness so faintly noticable to one needed to listen and watch closely...  
This man was someone special, someone who would reach his goal no matter what cost and this was something Nihilia could respect deeply. In fact she felt jealous, though she wouldn`t show this. Jealousy of his freedom and strenght to do whatever he wanted to do. Living free without being bound and tied up by invisble chains of society, enviroment or attire. It happened a few times that she met someone in the forest at night when she sneaked out of her home for her singing sessions. Whenever she met someone, once people saw her eyes, they commented in fear to it. They ran, screamed disgusting things as if she was the witch the rumors told about. The witch living in the forests, sacrificing humans to the devil...  
He was right in the first place. Superstitions always had some truth behind it and it was this moment she realized he may had searched for this so called witch, but found her instead. Finding out that there was no witch but a lonely soul and he had chosen to spend a few minutes to listen, watch and observe to get his own picture of the happenings. The word "adapting" echoed in her mind over and over. He couldn`t be more right about it. Nihilia had adapted to her circumstances as well. She wasn`t allowed to go out but she found a way. She wasn`t allowed to sing, but she found a way. Maybe it wasn`t the right one, maybe not the easiest but there was always a path for someone who carried that power of will inside. And she noticed as well, she wasn`t allowed to be free and yet she was here, at her beloved lake and did what she wanted to do. This time a smile crossed her lips, it felt so incredibly good just to talk to someone who wasn`t a member of her family or one of her servants. The silence came back around the lake, and the howling of wolves and others creatures could be heard. It gave the whole area something scary but in his and probably Nihilias eyes there was beauty in this vast darkness. She loved the night... it wasn`t only her circumstances, she chosed to live in the time where the sun was gone and the stars came out to play.  
"Aiming to be the best? The best in what?", she then asked watching the clouds pass by and leaving the moon shine brighter and brighter once more.

Mihawk was used to live in both, day and night but he admitted, he loved the view of this place. The Umbrae Lake had something special, it wasn`t only the clear water or the skyline. It wasn`t the unusual shade the plants held or the way gentle fog floated close to the blackened ground. There was something to this place, something no one ever could point a finger onto. Though, it reminded him of a view he had seen on another island  
once and he would gladly live there on occassion. Kuraigana...

"To be the best among swordsmen. Since I met a man on the seas, my goal has been to be an equal of him. It may take years, but one day I aim to be a legend.", Mihawk answered with another faint smile and stood up, put his sword back on his back between the straps on his long coat. The moonlight reflected as well upon the shining black blade of his sword, giving it a silver shine lost in its darkness and sharpness.

As he was walking away, as he had some duty to attend, he spoke some last words for the night, "To answer your question, I am Dracule Mihawk."

"The worlds best swordsman...", she copied his words in a whisper that wasn`t audible at all. Barely visible movements of her lips attempting to say those words, to repeat them. Though it did remind her of her dream...

A dream that would be lost if she continued to live like this, if she wouldn`t be able to break her chains and reclaim her life for herself. In her opinion there were many ways to fight, some may include a sword or a gun, others may simply use words but her way of fighting was by singing. A dream of stopping wars with nothing but a song, to bring peace to the hearts of everyone around the world with nothing but a few tones. Maybe it was foolish, even childish or naive to think somebody could achieve this. But that was the thing with dreams, some come true, some do not. Some turn into nightmares and others, no matter how unrealistic will be achieved. Her eyes reflected the moonlight faintly as she got up herself looking to the mountains nearby. The moon would be setting soon, it would be replaced by the sun when the next day will dawn. It reminded her of a story she heard once. The story of the sun and the moon falling in love with each other, a forbidden love that could never come true and yet they found a way to touch each other, be it just with hands and feet.  
A huge, gothic castle dominated the horizon...

A castle that she called home. A castle that was the golden cage she would need to return to soon enough. Dracule Mihawk. His name reflected itself in her thoughts a couple of times. She would remember this name and in exchange for it she decided to reveal herself to him. "Garnet Nihilia...".

"I know..", he replied with an emotionless tone and expression.  
"I thought so."

"The dress gave it away. It fits the decor of your home.", he said pointed with a finger into the castles direction. "Also, nobody in town seemed to be able to afford such noble dresses. For your nightly trips, I would advise you to wear something more... casual."

"You know... this is the only thing I like about being born into this family. We don`t do "casual". We present ourselves as would a noble house of our reputation".

"An advice you will not follow then. Do as you please.", he replied with another very faint  
smirk on his lips until his figure vanished between the shadows of the trees.

18 years later...

Kuraigana Island.

"What are you thinking about?". Nihilias` gentle humming was interrupted by Mihawks smokey voice, offering her a glass of wine as he positioned himself next to her on the huge balcony that had become her small but personal stage. Smiling and taking the glass she took a huge sip of it, nodding thankfully while watching him for an extended moment without replying to his question. Over the last days her mind slipped over and over into the past, pictures of things that had happened, good or bad reflected themselves in her mind like a loop so rampant that she felt she wasn`t able to escape it.

"Do you remember the first time we met?", she then answered his question with one of her own.  
"I do. I think I`ve never seen someone who had such a lost gaze, hiding behind a vinear of nobility so much so as you did."

"That maybe because I was lost then but you found me. I will never forget that day, since some of your words helped me to realise my own strength that I didn`t know I had.", she smiled back at him. Taking another sip from the glass, swallowing it slowly to increase the fruity taste of the red liquid tenderly gliding down her throat.

"I`m glad I helped.", Mihawk smirked and poured a glass for himself while following her gaze to the moon above them.

"Stop mocking."

"I did not. I never would.", he replied with a somehwat indignantly and ironic tone. He was mocking her indeed.

"Of course not..", she chuckled for just a second as her tone kept the same irony as his.  
"I was serious this time, indeed. I am glad I helped you. It set a foundation for the realtionship we have now.", he replied before taking a sip from his glass himself.

"Do you remember the lake we used to meet at?".

"Why do you think I would forget it?".

"In the end...", she paused her words while turning her gaze to him. A most beautiful smile crossed her lips. It was rare she smiled like this, but it suited her. "...It was nothing but a mirror."

Raising an eyebrow, looking at her with a slightly tilted head he wasn`t sure where she was aiming at with her choice of words, "A mirror?".

"I've seen us but not as we are now, we were different, our eyes, cloths and even our expression. I`ve seen us...".


	2. When Darkness Falls

Chapter 2.: When Darkness Falls...

Night by Night, every time the moon began to rise on the Horizon and the sun faded away leaving nothing but darkness behind Nihilia and Mihawk have met at the Umbrae Lake. Every night for seven years she had been sneaking out of her home to sing at the lake and to enjoy the little freedom she had. Inside of her she felt a wonderful sensation when Mihawk listened to her singing. It wasn`t love, or romance...

It was the simple feeling of someone being there, someone who heard her voice, someone who enjoyed the muse echoing in the forest of the night. They never exchanged many words; they were not talking a lot since none of them were very wordy, but the few conversations they shared were proof enough of the understanding from another. There was a connection both hadn`t experienced before, a connection of understanding what another said. A connection that was made from the enjoyment of each others company. Both of them kept something dark and mysterious inside. Both of them were lonely...

One had chosen to be this way and the other one was secretly reaching for the light but never touched it. As the sun was gone Nihilia was already at the lake; this time she had the chance to sneak out of her home earlier than usual and decided to spend the time by playing songs. First an ocarina echoed, then a violine accompanied by soft humming that broke the silence. Every day since his arrival in the dark Kingdom of Noctia Mihawk had spend his evenings walking through the wilderness, searching for answers about the rumors howling like a pack of wolves from the townsfolk. The nights however were spent by Nihilias` side. He wasn`t able to put his finger onto it, but there was something that literally was drawing him to her. By now it was clear she wasn`t a Devil Fruit user, nor had she any special abilities. Her singing was simple talent, maybe even given by a god, maybe she just carried an fallen angels soul inside. But her singing wasn`t all for there was something else. Something he couldn`t explain... Something he couldn`t find an answer to.

Though, tonight would be different, it would be the last night he could spend with her, last night she gave him inner peace. He needed to advance on the sea to reach his goal, he needed to go on for he couldn`t rest until he reached the top and fulfilled his dream of being the worlds` greatest swordsman. His long-pause would end soon and he did not have much time left. Preparation for the next sailing needed to be done just as well. As he went for his usual walk at the same time he noticed that Nihilia must`ve been there for a while by now. He was early this night and thought he would need to wait until she would arrive, but she was just as early. Sitting down next to her he crossed his legs, put his sword aside on the ground and said nothing but listened to her song.

With the last tones echoing the wind picked up and began to blow violently , it howled, the screaming of a demon lingering behind the trees. Her hair was floating like a silver fog carried away by the heavy breeze while the silent water of the liquid surface was greatly disturbed. The reflection of the stars and moon above them flickered, glistening, glittering and sparkling sparatically. In the brief moment the breeze blew it felt like a sign...  
A sign for what? It wasn`t clear but as the wind stopped another mystery was solved.

"Demons in the Woods". They were nothing but the wind, nothing but an illusion. Nothing but superstition. Once the breeze silenced in a whisper her gaze met his. Her eyes seemed irritated; the sadness engraved in her expression felt more intense as usual, but they held the same shimmer as every night. The same contrast of desire and desperation.

"Silence... so quiet it screamed loudly like a lost soul trying to reach the living...", she whispered softly with a short smirk before taking the violine once more, carefully caressing over its wooden surface a sigh escaped her. Her finger inertwinded with the strings, gently fixing them to keep the tone of the instrument . Mihawk watched her quietly, saying nothing but his eyes followed the movemts of her fingers. He noticed the care and effort she took with each simple movement. It was a simple proof of how much music meant to her and that this was what her heart desired most.

"This will be my last night here on this island, my log-pose reset itself and I have to move on.", he then said in a near emotionless tone. His words were spoken with such a cold expression but deep inside there was a hint of hesitation about leaving. Never would he show these kinds of feelings to anyone; it wouldn`t matter if he liked the person or not. It wouldn`t matter if this person was close to him or just an acquaintance. Never would he show any kind of weakness or feelings... distant, stern... a loner.  
He didn't expect much of an answer from her and this was true she kept quiet. He wouldn`t know if she was disappointed, sad or melancholic. She was the same as always... though the difference was that her expression held her emotions, but it could never be certain since sorrow and mourning was engraved into it no matter if she smiled, laughed or spoke. The only glimpse of happiness seemed to linger in her face whenever she sang. Though...

Deep inside of him he felt a dagger pressing against his chest. There was a part of him that did not want to leave her here, a part that wanted to spend one more night but he surpressed it though he couldn`t be sure if they would ever meet again. Never would he abadon his goal, never hold back, never turn back so he had chosen to leave this night.

"Hmmhmm...", a short noise escaped her, a sign she had heard what he had said, but this was not everything. For the briefest moment her fingers working on the violin stopped as her heart bumped like thunder in her chest. This little subtle and probably subconcious gesture was proof enough of that there was pain in her heart. It was the confirmation of these feelings she would have never shown. Maybe it was a defensive mechanism to both of them, seemingly distant and coldhearted but burning inside with a devouring fire. Just a second later her hand moved to a small black bag made out of something like leather, she grabbed a small item inside of it and gave it to him with a smooth motion.

"When we meet again I want that back...", she mumbled in the same emotionless way he spoke, but her tone was shaking just a little. "I`m going to be a songstress one day, standing on the stage of a huge theatre and sing so I can reach the hearts of others... to bring them happiness. I just haven`t figured out how I can leave my own island...".

Mihawk looked at the item she had laid in his hands, a small music box which would play the very first song he had heard from her when they met by the moonlight. He noticed himself smiling which was unsual, especially in situations like this. It was a rare thing for him to smile , but he couldn`t help it. Powerless he looked at the small engravings, the thin chain fixed onto it, the title of the song. "When Darkness falls...".

"You have my word I will bring it back to you.", he replied to her and put the box beside his blade making it look even tinier next to the long sword of his. His eyes meeting the moon her words about being a songstress echoed in his mind for a while. It would be very difficult for her; the worlds of both couldn`t be more different from another and yet they were the same. Both fought their battles just on different levels. Considering the harshness of the sea, her status, her duties and attire it would be near impossible to accquire her goal.

If he would come back to this island, she could be locked up under even more brutal circumstances, maybe she would be in Mariejois and if she was going to accomplish her goal of singing on a huge stage than he wouldn`t find her again. However, he knew there was an item that could lead them to another once more. With his left hand he reached into his jackets` pocket to grab a piece of blank paper, with his right hand he ripped it into two pieces while looking at her, "I suppose you don`t know what this is?".

Her eyes met his and observed him ripping the paper in half, her expression held a subtle wondering but as ever it stayed cold and porcelain-like. Handing over the piece of paper to her she smiled just a little, holding it tightly against her chest she then closed her eyes and whispered "A Vivre Card" as his answer. Yet again she felt warmth around her, a warmth comming from the inside pushing aside the reckless bitterness that tortured her. Her skin this night seemed to be more pale as the nights before but a barely visible blush colored her cheeks. Taking a deep breath lifting up her chest, filling her lungs with pinewood scented air she spoke once more, "Let`s make a promise... We meet again when you`ve become the greatest swordsman and I`ve become a great songstress. And If you ever have a crew, you can take me with you as a musician". The words were spoken gently and with some trace of happiness and gloom at the same time. It was sort of ridiculous since the songs Nihilia sang weren`t really what pirates usually would listen to, but anyways... she told herself in that moment she would be free one day. The strenght of the young hawk-eyed man inspired and encouraged her to become strong enough to leave her golden cage behind and to fulfill her dream as well. "You should learn to play an instrument too, so I can sing to one of your songs...".

Mihawk was happy she was not as ignorant as most would be in this part of the world, as vive cards were something rare around here. As she talked he listened closely to her words and smirked as she said her last words. His hand reached for hers, enclosing her small, boney hands in a gesture, "We will meet again when we`ve reached our goals and fulfilled what we strive for. However, I will not have a crew. I am better off by myself for what I want to achieve. Besides, a lonely soul like me would not feel at home with a crew. But we will meet again. That`s a promise."

Knowing that striving to be the greatest swordsman was to be alone, when so many had the same dream. So many would stand in his way, challenge him, try to kill him or try to overcome him but he would not loose a single fight on his way until the world would know his name. In a crew, many could have this dream, and it would create more harm than good. He had chosen to be alone, having friends, someone close could be a weakness that thugs and such could easily exploit.

She shook her head because she understood what he was saying and the meaning of it. Her eyes were fixed for a moment on her hand on his, she didn`t noticed she blushed much more this time as his hand felt warm around hers. It was a warmth she hadn`t felt in her live before. She then nodded and looked again at her beloved moon, "Then maybe we can be alone together one day...", those words were nothing but a whisper... actually she had thought those words but subconsciously spoken out.  
"It was... it feels wonderful when someone is there to listen. Sometimes silence can say so much more than words ever could." As her eyes met the moon again the colors changed a bit, it was normally more purple than red, but the red had increased just a little as if her eyes were trying to adjust themselves to the brightness. She then closed those ruby eyes and began to sing very quietly, a vocal that was as smooth as the touch of a feather caressing over ones` skin with nothing but a brush; for one last time she wanted to know someone was there listening to her voice.  
He didn't add anything more, as all had been said between them. But before she would sing, he wanted to answer to her indirect question.  
"Maybe one day we will be."

He closed her hand, the hand the Vivre Card was in, slowly removing his from hers and Nihilia could feel the warmth from his touch fading gradually. Letting her sing one more time he chose to stay just a few more minutes; memorizing her voice so he could hear it when he was on the seas. As the melody calmly vanished he stood up and gazed at the lake in the same lost but spellbound way she gazed at the moon. The calm and peace he would feel right now would be gone soon and it would be a long time until he could rest like this again. He put the small box in his pocket, making sure it was secure, and put his sword back on his back, kept listening until the silence would come back.

"Just leave... do not say Good Bye ... We will see each other again...", she said when her song was finished and she noticed him getting ready to leave. She wouldn`t turn around to watch him, but she already could feel his presence fading, it was vanishing into the shadows. The same way his presence appeared two weeks ago it now faded away. The sun would rise soon and she would need to get back to her golden cage... though... for a long moment she thought about not going back this time. But like this there was no way for her to leave the island, talking to her father who had forbidden her from going outside and to sing in such a wrathful way would be meaningless. But it was like she said before, like Mihawk indicated in the words they exchanged. "Where the will is strong there will be always a way...".

3 days later...

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!", Garnet Nox yelled at the Navy Officers violently smashing shelves in their home. "I told you those rumors aren`t true, we are not a cult sacrificing people! Who told you about this! This is unjust! I will go to Mariejois and make a claim about those actions!"

"We were told by a certrain and trustworthy source that you are engaging in forbidden rituals, that you have a secret chamber filled with forbidden items. You do know what happened in Ohara? If you do not go along with us the same will happen here so be happy that it`s just us who were sent here. And unless you want us to smash the entire castle you can show us the chamber and hand over the books!".

"I told you there is nothing to hide. No secret chamber and no sacrifices. This is a huge mistake!", the old black-haired man reached out bashing his fist against a nearby table to vent his anger about this unfair action of the government. "This is nothing but another rumor. It isnt true!"

Nihilia and her mother watched the officers ripping apart their home, Garnet Nox angrily trying to defend their honor and their wealth. Amon, Nihilias` older brother staying just as angry beside his father, trying to stop the Navy and those men in black suits from destroying any more than they already have. Tenebrae, Nihilias` mother nearly crying laid a hand on her daughter shoulder as she simply watched unable to do something against it. "The men in the black suits... CP-9... I have to...", she stuttered in fear, "I have to hold your father back, we are already in great danger. It was always slippery path we were walking on, I simply didn`t think they would take action again since we had proven ourselves innocent of any spoken assumptions in the past." Nihilia just looked at her mother with her face carved in stone, no tear, no feelings, nothing was visible in it. But inside she was shaking, trembling in desperation. Her mind was racing. This could be her chance to leave home, but where could she go, the wealth was on her parents, alone in the world she wouldn`t stand a chance. But she knew just as well that her father was lying about something. Surely they weren`t sacrificing humans but their studies may have gone too deep, they may had accquired knowledge they shouldn`t have and there was indeed a secret chamber holding those items. She knew of this one book that was forbidden, burned in the past and they had the last of it. She never had actually seen it, but she heard her parents speaking about it and sometimes those conversations echoed through the halls. Logically a maiden or servant had heard of this and alarmed the Government, most likely some things that weren`t true had been added and their reputation was like fuel in a flaming fire. Suddenly her mother pulled her aside to a dark corner where they wouldn`t be seen for now. Grabbing into her pocket she handed over a key on a silver chain to her young daughter and her lips now close to Nihilias` ear she started to whisper so silently that only she could hear it, "Go. Leave now. There`s a stash of money in the basement, take the book, it`s locked in the golden box you`ve seen once, take it and the item which is hidden inside the book. My love... this is the most important thing you can do. Nobody is ever allowed to touch this book and more importantly the item inside. It`s a necklace with an glassy pearl attached and the most deadly virus is contained safely in it. This does not belong in ANYONES` hands, be it the ones of normal people, the government or anyone else. Do NOT let anyone catch you...".

"Mother... what? I don`t understand what you`re saying, what is going on?", she replied in the same whispering voice.

"I don`t have much time to explain, you have to do this, we cannot save our wealth and our home one more time. I do not know how this happened but this here is just the silence before the storm, you cannot save anyone, not me, not your father. I try to get Amon out of here as well and you just do as I say. Take the book and the Item and go! GO!", her whisper grew a little louder, more purgend and more pressing as she pushed Nihilia away.

"Mother, please? Tell me what`s wrong. What is happening? Who is this CP-9? Why are so many soldiers here?".

"GO! Promise me you'll keep it safe!".

"Mother? Mother!", she replied as she saw her mother pushing her further away so she wouldn`t be seen. Not knowing that this would be the last time she would see her mother and father she turned around overwhelmed by an surge of confusion and fear. The uncertainty and the whole situation was odd and seemed cruel. On her way down to the basement to open the secret passage she faintly heard screaming and yelling from upstairs, rumbling, mumbling and crashing. The voice of her father echoing loudly with a screech followed by the voice of her mothers begging. Staying still as she opened the passage she thought about going back, there must`ve been a way to help. She hated her life, sometimes even her family but this... THIS was just wrong. Were they attacked? Killed? What was happening upstairs she wouldn`t know in this moment but her mothers face was imprinted behind her eyes.

The anxiety and the despair of her face spoke more than her words could explain. A small hidden wooden door opened behind a wardrobe she pressed aside, walking along a dark and stone passage deep down to the hidden basement. The only way to see in the dark was by having light but Nihilia noticed though it was dark she saw quite well. Maybe her eyes were used to the gloomy twilight from her nighty singing sessions in the forest. The screaming and yelling became more and more faint as she quickly but carefully made her way to yet another hidden door at the end of the passage way. The books she used for her own studies were hidden behind this way just as well as one of her secret passages to sneak out. Whenever her father was upstairs she used it to go to the forest, whenever he was downstairs she used the pipe by her window to slide down. Opening the next hidden way the smell of the basement penetrated her nose, the smell of mold, old books, metals such as gold and silver. Vastly taking a bag she opened an old chest made out of marbled wood to fill it with as much berry as possible. Some of her mothers old dresses were laying nearby, grabbing some of them she pressed them on top of the money she had collected. Just as fast and pressured with her movements she walked over to the golden chest. For the first time in her life she could open it and lay her eyes on the book inside. The forbidden Grimoire of Darkness.

The word said that this was a book which contained the most forbidden magic. The magic of blood. It was banned. So called witches all over the world used books one could buy in a curiosity store or even created their own "spells" that never worked. But if the rumors were true than this particular book contained secrets of the occult that were never meant for human hands.

Opening the golden chest she first saw nothing but salt, a lot of different herbs and gemstones. She knew from her studies that those items were used to contain evil or to keep it away. Her hands striking over it, digging into the salt seemingly pulling the water out of her skin leaving it dry she finally found what she had been sent for. The most "dangerous" and ominous book looked unassuming and nothing special at all. Plain and black, no imprints, no title, no signatures. Opening it she saw a part of it was hollow containing the necklace with the glass pearl her mother spoke of and a letter fixed onto it. Abruptly she heard more and more noises, louder growing screaming while footsteps became audible nearby. Her mind was screaming for answers so she thought about reading the note but this would need time which she didn`t have right now. Just as she opened the last secret door that would lead her to another passage to the surface outside the forest she listened to the most agonizing scream she could imagine. The scream of her mother followed by silence from the upstairs and the yelling of her brother. Hastily she ran outside, through the forest. It was her advantage now that she knew this dark and overgrown forest so very well for she could hide easily in its darkness. But how could she leave the island? How could she go away? Wouldn`t it be just a matter of time till they would catch her?

She had no friends and knew nobody who could help her out in this moment of desperation but she ran. There was nothing else she could do but running as the scream of her mother was like the most terrifying nightmare in her head. For how long she ran she didn`t know but at some point she stood still to catch her breath. Heavily pressing air into her lungs she had an urge to turn around and run back. But this urge was surpressed by a far distant light. The light of fire...

The fire that was burning down her home and as the ringing in her ears faded she heard the townsfolk cheering and yelling. This was how her home and family was destroyed, with a buoyant applause. Her eyes widened from the horror of the picture as for the first time in seven years tears were bursting into her eyes. Not being able to stop them she simply stood there and watched her golden cage being burned to ashes. In the far distance of the forest she noticed disturbances, probably people were looking for her by now and she thought of her brother. Did he make it? Mother had said that she needed to help him escape as well. Maybe he was still there? Maybe nothing bad happened to her mother and father and they managed to get out before the fires began to devour the life she had lived. Her face had turned into a horrible grimace of tears and fears, sobbing and crying she wanted to move. Forwards, backwards; it wouldn`t matter. But her whole body felt numb, it was like an invisible force keeping her in place.

Just then a hand grasped her shoulder, forcing her to turn around as she saw an old lady staying in front of her. "Come with me child... You`ll be safe." Her elderly voice scratched like a needle over a chalky surface.

"What? Who? Are.. you.. I... I am... ", nothing but broken and lost words escaped her.  
"I`m a friend of your mother, she knew this day would come. Nobody expected it to be so very soon, but... ", she reached inside her bag handing loosely from her shoulder to show her the familys` emblem which she could only have from her mother or father.

"Where did you...?".

"Come with me first, we don`t have time now. You`ll be safe with me", the old woman said and turned to walk towards the mountains grounds. Hesitating Nihilia followed her. Not knowing much of the outside world, not knowing what to do she had not much of a choice but to hope that what the woman said was true and she wouldn`t be lured into a trap...

Days later she found out that her father indeed participated in human sacrifices in yet another secret passage. It was said that these rituals were used for his own personal studies and that her Mother Tenebrae probably did not know about it. There were more books and occult items that were confiscated but apparently the Navy did not find what they had been searching for. In the newspapers all over the world were pictures of their house burning. It stated that her father, mother and brother had died in the fire. It was obviously a plot since the screaming was still loud in Nihilias head and she could be just too sure that they had been assasinated. The old woman had the Name Marjola, it rang a bell in her mind since her mother told her once a story about her. She was the so called witch in the wood, but in reality she was nothing but an old lady knowing of medicines and other healing mixtures. She was a simple loner that had chosen to be alone since people usually avoided her. The reason wasn`t clear to Nihilia since the elderly lady was a nice person. Just for a few more days she could spend hidden in her own home since the Government was officially searching for her now. Stating that she might be still somewhere on Noctia Island. The article also stated the possibility of her escape and they had put a bounty onto her head with an unknown sum. Though the Wanted Poster stated only "Alive" and "The item carried must be returned to the Navy immediately". She couldn`t believe that the Government actually believed in their occult researches and books or things like this. Occult matters were always a bit... shady. Some believed in it, others did not. Some thought spells and incarnations would be effective while some stated it was superstition or hogwash.

Covered in a black cloak she managed to get on a passage ship bringing her to the next island. The first time on sea she felt the salty air fill her lungs and ease her mind just a little. Did her dream to sing died as well? She couldn`t show her face anywhere... though there was just a rough sketch on her wanted posted in the paper. It didn't look much like her. Changing her name whenever someone spoke to her into "Siren" she quickly learned how to stay in the shadows...

She wouldn`t have known that it would stay this way for many... many years...

"When Darkness falls. The dawn comes soon.  
Stars above. The ground beneath.  
Death inside, purged by light;  
We will become the shadow of the night.

The misery worn as a veil. It will hide a spell;  
the most beautiful kind.  
The palace of eve, a bitter parody hails;  
emptiness will keep us blind.

Born with a birthmark of cinders.  
Debris cast by the moon; our mother.  
The mirror nothing but a shade,  
when life cannot end by the tip of a blade.

And once we were, so different from what we are.  
Nothing else matters;  
the broken heart;  
it will fall apart...".


	3. Reaping Grasp

Chapter 3.: Reaping Grasp

Three years...

Three long years after Garnet Nihilia, the daughter of the ominous Garnet Family had lost her home. Her golden cage of nobility was burned to ashes, her family killed in cold-blood by a conspiracy of the government. The Life she had lived couldn`t feel more distant , it was like an illusion, like a nightmare that became nothing but a faint whisper in the dark. And still the screams of her mother and father constantly echoed , seemingly neverending in her head, letting her wake up sweating and hardly breathing. Swallowing a big lump in her throat she tried to catch her breath again, the night had begone to gloom over the surface of the sky. Dimly shining stars accompanied by a dark moon grinning ominously from the sky made her feel like there was much more to come. It felt like a vision of the future, a blurry vision she could only hope it wouldn`t become reality.

Just a couple of days ago a newspaper had declared Nihilia as dead. Apparently the plan of her and the old Lady Marjola who helped her escape from the island had worked out. She was officially not existing anymore. The article stated that Garnet Nihilias` corpse was found drifting on the shores near the Sabaody Archipelago. A plan that took three years of patience, silence and shadow-like sneaking from island to island. Officially she did not exist anymore and for her it felt like a part of herself had died. Her past was nothing but a misconception, nothing but a twisted and blurred image of what she was once and what she was now. The grief over the events eventually faded; it became easier to bear and though she went through so much she kept all of it burried inside of herself. Her face never showing any kind of feelings, apart from the sadly cold expression that was engraved.

"Siren...", that was the name she told people whenever she had no choice but speaking to someone, be it to order food or to book a room in an inn. Though she tried to avoid any kind of conversations, sometimes she couldn`t escape them. Annoying questions of people eventually trying to get to know the beautiful young woman were mostly answered with muffled noises of disapproval or disgust.

Gazing at the moon she wondered what happened to the man she met at the lake, the man that gave her a part of his vivre card. The man that had listened so closely for so many days to her singing and left so hastily as he had appeared. The declaration of her own death wasn`t all she had seen in the newspaper today. His wanted-poster was in it as well, the picture of him, she had carefully cut out and wrapped it around his vivre card. If he would read the newspaper, read what happened... would he care? Even worry? Or had he already forgotten her?  
Shaking her head she threw any trace of doubt, since she knew he wasn`t that kind of a man. Dracule Mihawk had promised her they would meet when he achieved his goal and she achieved hers, she had given him her most precious music box so he would never forget her just as she would never forget him. Pulling over a long, black-hooded cape over her dress she left the room she stayed in and went out for a walk in the night. The cold air of Sayuri Island filling her lungs, seemingly letting her cool in such a soothing way. Walking along the shore she gently began to hum the melody of one of her favorite songs "When darkness falls". The same song that would echo in the music box she had given to Mihawk; the same song that brought them together in the first place.

For the first time in her entire life she felt free. She now could go everywhere she want, do whatever she wanted, chase after her own dreams and be free from the restrains of her former nobility. Sitting down near a cliff her mind raced through her options. She couldn`t afford living on the money she earned by playing piano in pubs for others. Her music mostly was dark and mysterious and people in that environment would rather listened to something more cheerful. But this wasn`t her... no one could appreciate the darkness as much as she did. No one saw the beauty in it with the same eyes as she did, no one apart from this one man...

A couple of days later she sat once more down by the shore, having talked to some people she managed to get a connection to a manager running a huge theater at Sabaody. She eventually would be able to sing there, the only thing she now had to do was to leave this island and meet up with the person that might be able to help her to get on stage. Though, it was a risk. The theater was usually visited by other nobilities and wealthy people and there was always the chance she would be recognized. Eventually she would need to buy a mask, cover her face for a while so no one would ever know who she was. Her ghost-like singing suited all too well the phantom she had become. For a few very minutes her voice echoed through the night, that was until she heard a very familiar voice calling her name. The voice.. an echo of the past.

Her eyes widened for the briefest second as she turned around, thinking she was indeed dreaming she couldn`t believe who had called out for her. The figure of her brother Amon staying still and with a somewhat happy smile a mere meters away from her. Her legs wouldn`t move, she wasn`t able to get up nor could she tell if it was really him and not another spectral image in her mind. He ran up to her in a hurry, "Nihilia! I am so glad I finally found you! I knew you weren`t dead. I just knew it!".

Slowly she got up only to be overwhelmed by her brothers embrace holding her close. "A-Amon?! How? I mean... You`re alive..". She simply stuttered trying to cope with this unexpected moment.

"I am. Mother helped me to flee just before... before...", he stopped his words abrubtly, easing his grasp around her while looking into her eyes. He had changed. His face seemed gaunt, it had boney features and he had become very thin as if he hadn`t eaten in weeks. His pupils flaring uncontrolled while dark blue shadows surrounded his crimson red eyes making him look like he hadn`t slept in aeons. His white-silver hair had become long but it was matted and tangled, kinks where everywhere making him look like he hadn`t had time to take care of his appearance. His clothes were ragged, the black colors fading out in dirt and dust.

"Amon... I... what happened? And how did you find me?", she asked in an emotionless tone though the surprise and caution in her was very subtle visible in her features.  
"Father did indeed participate in certain ritual he hadn`t told us of. But there was no reason to do this to our whole family. Mother tried to defend us, but the Navy showed no mercy...", he spoke slowly in his dark voice while his hands clenched into fists trembling violently from anger. "I heard of a singer on the next island, a singer called Siren. I got the clue immediately since I know your old favorite novel was the story of the siren falling in love with a sailor."

He knew her all too well, he was her brother after all. It was the bond between siblings that had led him here. Knowing deep inside she wasn`t dead he followed a clue only he could have known, though Nihilia kept being on permanent alert since she did not want anyone else to find her. "I thought... you were dead. Though I did have a feeling that mother managed to get you out. But the newspaper stated that they`d found your corpse.", she replied sternly gazing at his wrathful tremblings fists trying to contain the fury and hatred dwelling in him.  
"They had mistaken Jules` corpse for mine... well.. I think. We looked alike."  
"Jules? They even killed our servants?".

"Most of them yes. Only the ones who had told the government about father secret agenda in the first place had been spared."

"I see...", she mumbled into herself while turning around. He seemed so happy to see her just as she was pleased to see her brother alive as well. But it had always been this way that Amon was more open, more emotional than her. Or at least she showed it in a more distinctive way than she did. Nihilia was reserved, cold and distant though there was passion in her, she did not let it shine through her mask of porcelain flesh. Amon however was more cheerful, she would always remember the ways how he mocked her, even played pranks or simply laughed in such heartily ways. Suddenly she felt him hug her deeply again, pressing her onto him while his arms on her back grasped her tightly. Her arms were just loosely wrapped around him, patting his back ironically as if this embrace would mean nothing to her. For her it was such an odd feeling to be so close to anyone, even when this person was her own older brother.

"Nihilia. You still got the book? And the blood?", he then asked all of the sudden letting her go from his desperate embrace.

"Yes, i kept it with me all this time. Why do you ask?".

His hands now resting on her shoulders with a firm grasp his eyes flared as if he would be burning inside. A devilish grin crossed his lips as he gazed at her intensively and she could feel his breath, heavy and fiery among her neck. "Revenge! I know the dark grimoire contains the ritual to do so. We can become more powerful if done correctly, I have some notes from father that state how to do it. We can contact demons with it and gain power and wipe out everyone who had betrayed us so viciously!".

With narrowing eyes and a hint of mistrust she walked backwards to let his hands fall off her shoulder, "And why would we do that? Haven`t the studies showed you that THIS is not something done easily and that there`s always a huge risk applied? You do know very well that this can be either highly dangerous or ineffective. The virus of the vampires that had been purged from the world ages ago should stay contained. Mother warned explicitly in her notes from ever advancing into this. Why do you think that this does -not- belong into human hands?".

"Who cares! Even if the ritual wouldn`t work we still can take the blood for ourselves! We could become immortal and the most powerful. We would be beyond life and death. We would be invincible!", he growled fiercely in return as if he wasn`t even trying to listen to her. Nihilia couldn`t believe what she heard, especially from her brothers` mouth since he was one of the very few people in the world she thought wouldn`t be foolish enough to play with things like this. "Just imagine it! we could possess the power of devils. We might become stronger than any user of the devil fruits. We might be-".

His words were cut off by a sharp, rough spoken "No!" from her. The purple-red glowing eyes she glared at his crimson red ones for a long moment as she studied the expressions he held in his face; surely speaking of disapproval and disappointment . He knew that his sister did not seem to be on his side. "No. Amon. No!".

"NO? What are you saying? Do you not wish for revenge? Are you not thirsty for vengeance, the unjust deaths of our beloved mother and father? Do you not wish to devour the ones who betrayed us?".

"It was fathers` fault. He should never, not even secretly participated such rituals and as you see none of them actually worked out. Otherwise we would`ve had a demonic rift inside our own walls, but we didn`t. Yes, that our own servants found out about it and informed the government about it was wrong since we treated them with respect. But I can understand why they did this. They probably didn`t want to harm us or mother and just get to father. The actions of the CP-9 and the Navy were violent and vicious, but I do see why they took such actions. There is no one to blame except father.", she calmly replied to him stepping further back cautiously while she observed his behavior. Not only his appearance had changed, she noticed that by now. There was more to it. He was different. Driven by hatred and wrath, blinded by revenge and his mind dazed by a wish for terror.

"Father did it for the studies. There was no reason to burn down the entire house, kill mother and go after us as well. We were innocent."

"Were we now? Wasn`t it mother who publicly cleansed the town with burning herbs? Wasn`t it you who took pride in being such an expert on all levels of the occult? YOU of all should know better. I am disappointed in you Amon. When did such an wave of reckless emotions blind your sense of responsibility and reason?".

"So you`re saying it was our own fault?!", he screamed in a demonic growl at her as his legs kicked a nearby stone and he began to stomp onto the ground like a monster that had ripped itself of its restraints.

"The studies should`ve been kept inside our halls and none of us should have taken it this far. We were originally meant to be the guardians of all those books. As experts we had the duty to watch over the occultism and to lean about it not to actually engage in it. Don`t you see where all this had led us?".

"As if you had been better... you were the one studying the ancient texts of the devils` book. You know of the most dangerous rituals and spells!".

"Yes Amon. I know about it but that doesn`t mean I go around and actually try it out. It could be superstition and nothing happens but IF this is not I don`t wish to be blamed for bringing the dark ages back to mankind. Also the blood stays where it is. It took a decade to purge the vampires aeons ago. Do you want to set this virus loose again?", she asked him in a stern voice that held a sense of concern for him. She barely could recognize him by now, his behavior had changed so drastically and there was no way that she would give him the book or the blood in the state of mind he was in.

"WE CAN BE INVINCIBLE! Don`t you see it, what power we could hold? We can be full-blooded vampires and enslave the entire world, we can bend everything to our own will. Nobody would stand against us and if the ritual works we can possess the power of the devils just as well without consuming such a fruit!", he screamed. His voice loudly echoed through the night while he stepped closer to her, his eyes fixing themselves onto the book inside her bag hanging from her shoulder. Nihilias` hand grasped it tightly, holding it close while stepping backwards with each step he had come closer. "GIVE IT TO ME! You are my sister! YOU are supposed to be on my side!".

"You have changed Amon. If you were still the brother I grew up with I might just give it to you but right now you sound more like a maniac!", she replied while her face turned back to it's usual expression. As cold as she looked on the outside as shaky she was on the inside. Only the subtle trembling in her hands holding her bag gave a hint of the despair and the emotions she experienced right now.

"If you are not on my side, you are my enemy. And now give me the book Nihilia. I will not warn you again! If you won't avenge us then I will!".

"No."

"Nihilia!", he blared in a haunting roar advancing towards her, his right hand stretching out to reach for the back as she turned around and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had not many options, physically she was too weak to fight him. She couldn`t run into a non public place since she would be helpless. But she did noticed a navy ship in the harbor the other day. Amon, if he truly wished to go through with his insane plan, he couldn`t make a scene in front of the authorities. "COME BACK HERE! GIVE ME THE BOOK! I NEED IT!".

She knew he was running after her, he was much stronger and faster than she was so she could only try to dodge what he was throwing at her and every time he came to close she abruptly changed the direction running. Feeling like a helpless rabbit chased by a vicious, rampaging fox she lifted up her long skirt with one hand, ripping her dress open to give her legs more freedom to move and to avoid tripping over it. To her advantage they were not too far from the harbor so she started to scream over and over, "THIEF! THIEF!", in hopes of catching attention which would force Amon to run the other way... Hopefully that was.

By now she knew he had gone insane, she just wouldn`t know yet how bad his mental health had become. Eventually a navy officer heard her screaming and ran towards her to help out which just as expected forced Amon to advance in another direction.

Breathing sharply and unsteady she collapsed in front of some simple soldiers. "Are you okay ma`am? We will get him not to worry. Those thugs trying to steal everything that isn`t nailed down are everywhere these days. You shouldn`t be alone outside so late at night either.", the soldier said in a calming tone kneeling down in front of her.

Out of breath she manged to say a gently whispered, "Thank you sir. Thank you so much for your help."

"Anything of worth in this bag that might`ve catched the attention of that thug?".

"Just my grandmothers necklace. It`s made out of gold and the only thing I have left of her since she passed away not too long ago.", she lied while also withholding the fact that that "Thug" was her own brother gone insane trying to steal something much more important.

"I am sorry to hear this ma`am. My condolences. Shall I accompany you to your home? Where are you staying? We should maybe send a watch out through the streets over night just to make sure, but usually thieves like this do not come back for the same victim.", he replied while reaching out his hand in a gesture to help her up onto her feet again. She carefully took it while making sure most of her face was covered and with a nod she agreed to his offer.  
Back in the inn she packed up her stuff and made sure she had enough money to catch a fair to another island the next day. From that moment on she felt like she was on the run for eternity. Moving from island to island, not revealing anything to anyone she had simply become nobody. Once she thought she could be free and chase after her own dreams she was chained up by invisible ropes of desperation. Should she throw the book and the necklace into the middle of the ocean, let it drown so it hopefully would never be found? No... that was too risky since there were fishmen who could possibly find it. Burning it would only destroy the book but not the necklace containing the ancient vampire blood. Giving it away or even giving it to her brother was not an option. It was a burden she needed to carry as it was her mothers last wish to make sure she had the dark grimoire was in save hands. If people found this book, read about the rituals and spells there would always be someone foolish enough to try it and IF it worked... mankind would be thrown into darkness once more. Her only option was now to abadon her dream and to live as an illusion. She would never exist again...

Mihawk... She thought of Mihawk. Maybe she could go to him. The vivre card would lead her and maybe he could help but she couldn`t do this. Not until he at least had fulfilled his dream of becoming the worlds` best swordsman. How selfish would it be to disturb him in such a private and important matter. Why put a burden on his shoulders he did not need to carry and would only be in his way. No...

She would wait, patiently...

Waiting until her time had come to step closer to the light again.

Waiting and bleeding inside she would carry this burden so nobody else would need to suffer like this. But why? Why was she the one to make that sacrifice? Maybe she should`ve given it to the government and free herself of it. Amon would never be able to get to the items when they were locked up somewhere in the deepest chambers of Mariejois.

No. This wouldn`t be an option either due thanks to her former nobility and the hauntings of her past, three years she knew how incredibly corrupt the higher authorities could be. There was nobody else she knew she could trust, nobody to run to, nobody to hide behind. She was on her own...

A lonely soul lost in the maze of mankinds` hell.

A lonely soul held captive by the reaping grasps of an inflicted burden she knew she may have to carry until the day she died...


	4. From the Cradle to Enslave

Chapter 4.: From the cradle to enslave

Five years later...

Sabaody Archipelago...

"As I wear my heart on my tongue, so I wear love right under my skin. As I carry my soul in my eyes, gazing closely from the inside out as it would be thinned glass. You are so very bright, so colorful. You are the light while I`m extinct. And so you are so buoyant cheerful while I`m the contrary ... Why are you so grey when blended into another...".

The words wouldn`t come out right that night, no matter how hard she tried to think of new lyrics for a new song , she could not express in words what she really wanted to say. One paper after another they had been ripped out of her notebook just to start all over again and again. Normally it was easy for Nihilia to find good words for a new song to sing, but this night the weariness from the path she walked had overwhelmed her with the waves of mental exhaustion and physical strain had taken their toll.

Maybe it was the archipelago. The brightness of the surrounding area was blending out the stars in the sky. The light pollution was too high to see beyond the darkness; the sounds of people cheerfully wandering around enjoying their time with various attractions and the buoyant happiness around her couldn`t have been a greater interruption for her own creativity. The past five years she had to spend fleeing from one island to another, meeting her brother constantly chasing after her over and over she wondered how he was doing it. It seemed like no matter how much she tried to hide he always found a way to get to her. By now his insanity had become a viscous circle of bedeviled ambitions. Every time she saw him he had grown in physical strength and fortitude. His facial featured had become a howling terror running after her no matter how much she tried to escape.

The Sabaody Archipelago had become her best hiding spot . The navy was close in case something happened, though she herself needed to lie and keep her distance. When her brother would attack her next time she would have greater chances of diving between the masses of people. He worked just as secretly as she did so he wouldn`t cause too much of a scene in this area. Though Nihilia got annoyed by the brightness of this place she needed to admit the irony of the situation. Darkness was her comfort and now she needed to search for it in a place where only light seemed to be. Even in the blackest nights this place lit up. Someone always seemed to be walking through this place.

Leaning back against a wall her eyes went up from time to time to look at the faces of people passing by. Families holding the hands of their children smiling vibrantly. Couples sharing an intimate moment with one another so openly. Walking merchants constantly yelling loudly for the newest offers of food, clothes, jewelry and such. The difference between "normal" people and her became all too visible. Their skin was rather toned, or just of a normal color, their expressions held life and jolly enthusiasm. Their clothes come in so many shapes and colors and their eyes ere filled with so much rosy, joyful optimism. While Nihilia... she was wearing a long black rococo dress of her mother, a long hooded cape draped over it to cover her face, her skin near white while her face couldn`t hold more unemotional numbness. For others she must`ve looked like death sitting in a corner which was to her advantage since the tiny desk in front of her was visited from time to time. She must`ve looked like an attraction to people sitting down and paying coin to let her read out of their hands, to lay down tarot cards or to look into their future.

Blasphemy... Nothing but blasphemy since her usual style and way of dressing was not of a gypsy so people assumed she possessed some form of supernatural. Whenever someone sat down she would speak in a dark, gloomy voice with a bit of accent and start something like a tiny show for them. Her mysterious behavior, her way of speaking mistaken as the vision of a fortune-teller. Letting out a long sigh she packed the table up and put it aside storing it in the next shop, to continue her work the next day. For a few more minutes she would sit there and gaze into her notes. Taking a pencil she tough of more words to express the tone and atmosphere for her lyrics...

"For I am tied to the Labyrinth and the beast, the one way track of eyes...that recap then rend my stanzas...".

She shook her head once more and got up. I wouldn`t make sense to try to force the right words out when they would come earlier or later to her like an echo pulsing back between the walls of a cave. Making her way back to the inn she picked up the daily newspaper and some wine she could effort since this was a good day for business. She either made money by singing, putting spells with her voice on people or acting like a fortune-teller. The innkeeper greeted her with the usual soft nod as she passed by and made her way up the stairs to her room. Dropping her bag onto the ground she pulled off the cape and gazed into the mirror for a long time. How dead her eyes were...

There was nothing in them, but pain and numbness at the same time. Crossing her arms behind her back she began to untie her corset. Once it came off the odd feeling around her torso started to throb. She was so used to wearing it that it felt like something was missing when it was gone. Her waist had become so slender and tiny due to the pressure the corset had put on it that it had formed the unnatural curves of a sand-clock which stayed fixed by now. Taking off her dress she dropped herself onto the bed before closing the curtains of the window above. The sun would come up soon and she despised this light so very much. Simply lighting a candle she began to read the newspaper. Nothing special seemed to be going on this day; that was until a certain article made her heart bump into her chest and caused her to actually smile for the first time in years. A new warlord of the seas had been chosen and the title of the worlds` greatest swordsman was officially granted...

Dracule Mihawk. His picture was printed on the paper right on the article. She felt she was being hold as a captive as she gazed at it with a bigger and bigger growing smile. She knew he would achieve his goal and by now and the short moment of feeling so very happy and proud of him was set aside by the sadness once more. A year ago after the latest conflict with her brother she needed to escape in all due haste causing her to loose some good money, a few of her mothers dresses she kept with her since all those years and his vivre card. There was no way now for her to find him since he could be anywhere in the world, but on the other hand, since Mariejois was close by she may have the best chances of meeting him in Sabaody passing by. This thought was then overwhelmed by another. A rare moment of emotions she only showed when nobody would see her. Tears blurred the picture of him, then they fell down her face and dropped onto the paper. How could she ever face him when there was no way she ever could become a songstress. How could she face him without being able to keep her part of the promise they gave to each other and if he would see her like this... what would he think of her? She felt like a disappointment, like a disaster... Broken.

Broken beyond repair she curled up and silently cried herself to sleep and in her exhaustion it wouldn`t take long till the very welcome unconsciousness would wipe off her mind from this day.

Her Life had become a devils circle of running, surviving, fleeing and deceiving. Day by day since about half a year now she woke up in the late evening, picked up her table and her shield from the shop and sit on the same spot all night trying to get some coin for a living to pay for food and rent. Night by night she would tell fortunate lies to people that asked her all sort of things. "When will I marry? When will I die? what does the future hold for me?". She couldn`t be farther away from her dream...

A couple of days later though the routine would change. Crossing by the theater she listened to a conflict. Apparently the diva of tonights` show had become ill and wasn`t able to sing. The two men discussing this matter seemed to be quite agitated by this since the orchestra was booked, everything was set up and people would be waiting soon enough in front of the theater to get entrance. Nihilia didn`t noticed herself that she was starring at the man, moments passed, and she continued to stare. Until one of them yelled at her, "What are you looking at? Unless you can sing mind your own business!".

She looked away and walked a few steps but somehow she suddenly felt like she was struck by thunder. Why... why not just try it? It was a masquerade in the theater so no one would never notice who she was and it wouldn`t look wrong if she would cover her face. She thought once more about Mihawk who had reached his goal and she knew that all it took right now was a bit of courage to get a little step closer to hers. And even if this wouldn`t be a huge step, for this one time she might be able to feel what it would be like if her voice would was heard. Her feet stopped carrying her forwards as if an invisible force was holding her back. Turning around she then decided to answer the mans` indirect question, "In fact I am a singer. It does depend on what you expect though."

The two men then looked at her and approached her with a somewhat wondering gaze. "You can sing? Really? You do not really look like the typical diva."

"If it`s an opera you need to vocalized I am sure I could help out.", she replied with a soft voice and a calm tone but avoided eye-contact.

"It is an Opera indeed. We are performing the Grande Laguna tonight. If you could sing it for us the divas payment would go to you of course.".

She knew that being on a stage required her to be more openly dressed than she was now so she decided to pull off her hood and reveal her face to those two men with a subtle smile, "The Grande Laguna is one of my favorite pieces. If you`d allow me to come with you backstage I can prove you that I`ll be able to perform. The only thing that need to be taken care of is the correct attire because I know how to handle the etiquette of nobility very well."  
"Is that so? Well... uhm..?", one of the man, a smaller one with blonde hair and a fine doublet looked at the other bigger one wearing similar clothing. They both seemed stunned for just a moment. Nihilia had become a most beautiful woman and her pale skin and special eyes would certainly be a good appearance on stage. He then nodded and smiled at her, "We do not have too much time. The backstage entrance is right over here. If you can convince us with your voice we have a deal."

She bowed politely and followed the men backstage. A sensation of smells and sights floated to her mind. Scents of perfumes, make up, clothings and food. Sounds of people from the orchestra tuning their instruments and the noises of haste from people who fixed quickly dresses or costumes for the event. The smaller man gestured to a more quiet corner telling her she could start singing there.

Nihilia always thought she would feel nervous at a moment like this, when her talent would be rated and even criticized by professionals. But she wasn't, instead she felt incredibly calm and serene. Taking off her cape one of the men commented that a new wardrobe might not be necessary since the dark blue and purple gothic dress suited her quite well to the theme of the Grande Laguna.

Once again she smiled at him in her own subtle way and took a deep breath while closing her eyes for just a second to get her into the right state of mind. As her voice echoed she noticed a bigger growing silence around her and with each phrase of her vocals people seemed to calm down and some of them even abandoned their work to listen closely for just a moment. The expressions of the people and the two men who where the managers of the Theater were already proof enough for their liking of what they heard. But as one of the men suddenly started crying Nihilia knew that her voice had reached his heart and it gave a welcome warmth. "This is how it must feel like...", she thought as she finishing the last of the lyrics. Silence dominated the backstage hall for a couple of moments but eventually was broken by cheerful applause from the listeners.

"THAT! That my dear was absolutely amazing! Today must be our lucky day! Your voice is absolutely magnificent!", one of them said.

"I think we all could agree that if you manage to perform like this tonight we may be able to get you a permanent position here. We have weekly shows but our general diva is usually ill.. Well maybe not even ill. She is a diva in all terms. As professional singer though you have to perform even when you`re not in the mood for it!", the other man cheerfully added. They both seemed to be so open and happy now and the aggression from just a few minutes before had vanished into nothingness.

A smokey chuckle escaped her as she replied, "I would love to perform more often. And yes... I agree with you. You cannot simply abandon a show just because you`re not in the mood for it. Music is supposed to reach people and to carry them into the lands of dreams. Without it the world would seem so very empty."

"Well chosen words my lady. Magnificent!", he agreed with her. "Very well then, the opening is in less than half an hour, feel free to get comfortable with the stage, we also provide food and drinks if you need anything. As for the masquerade you can just choose any from the costumes right over there. And after the show... when successful we may talk about a contract?".

Another smile crossed her lips and she bowed again in a formal way only nobles would do then she made her way over to the costumes and make up wanted to give her some facial color for the show, but Nihilia declined since she could agree with her in the end that the contrast of her eyes and a simple mask would be more than enough. The time passed by quickly and shortly before the show on stage started she fixed the bag with the grimoire under the huge skirt of her dress. There was no way she would let this bag lay around somewhere backstage. It had become some sort of habit due to the circumstance to keep it close to her at all times. Even if it meant she had to sleep with it.

As the show started she still didn`t felt the nervousness she expected, the lights in the huge ball room were dimmed and only a bright spotlight was shining upon her. With the first tones of the orchestra the opera began. Nihilia expected some of the people to dance but all of them seemed to be captured by her voice. All eyes were resting on her and somehow she could feel the incredible calm and peace her voice brought to the people hearts. It was some sort of magical moment and she knew by then how badly she wanted to experience this as often as possible. Effortlessly she sang line after line, some tones higher, others lower and everything went together in perfect harmony with the instrumental company. Once the show was over after two hours of singing the hall exploded from an explosion of cheers and applause. The crowd was excited, some became emotional and cried in happiness, others seemed to be overwhelmed by a mysterious sensation. The lights shined brighter once more and Nihilia left the stage to be greeted with loving and impressed compliments about her talent. As agreed the two managers had set up a contract with her so she could sing weekly in the theater...

This was one step closer to her goal and seemed to be easy, then suddenly. Leaving the theater the happiness that overwhelmed her caused her to stand still in a silent corner for a moment. It was this moment she told herself that she still could carry the burden of the Grimoire and fulfilled her dream at the same time. She told herself that she would give her best and sing as loud as her voice would let her so the world may hear her voice. Over all those sensations she forgot about her caution, her dangers, her brother...  
In the heat of the moment she hadn`t noticed a group of men approaching her, coming so very close. She didn`t noticed them earlier in the theater, she didn`t noticed them observing and watching her and if she wouldn't have been so careless for those few moments she had been drunk on her dreams...

She maybe could have done something to avoid what was to come...

Human Auction House.  
Sabaody Archipelago.

One day later...

With a pounding headache she woke up in a cell, the only thing she could remember from last night was that a group of men approached her and that`s it. A total blackout wiped out every single memory from its existence. A collar was tightened around her neck, it was so tight she felt like she was being constantly choked. Her vision was blurry, her eyes were ringing and the only picture that could explain her current situation was a sharp sting she felt right before passing out. Had she been poisoned? Numbed with some sort of anesthetic? She couldn`t even recall how she had gotten into this cage, but she instantly knew what was going on. She heard of it and saw some of the people wearing collars like these being sold as a slave to anyone who could effort it. Usually pirates and thugs were captured this way or "curious" beings like fishmen, mermaid or even giants. And now...

Now she would be enslaved and there was right now nothing she could do against it. Instantly the Grimoire came to her mind...

The bag, it was still tightly draped around her hips and not visible under her huge skirt. It eased her mind just for a second that it was still there and at the same time she cursed her recklessness from the night before. All those years she was cautious and on permanent alert for any approaching danger or possibly unfortunate situation. She cursed deep inside since she knew if she wouldn`t had let her guard down for this very small moment of joy she might be not in this situation. As her vision cleared and the howling tinnitus in her ears slowly began to fade and she faintly heard a conversation between a few people outside the room she was held in. The conversation stated something about her being so very precious and that her pretty face and wonderful eyes would fetch a very good price. Looking around she saw so many cells and in each were sitting people with the same collars. Some where screaming and yelling. Some where crying and sobbing while others begged or sat in silence awaiting their fate. Somewhere outside these cells she heard a crowd, the muffled conversations of people possibly collecting themselves in the hall while some of the slaves in the cells where viciously pulled out and brought away. Her expression however was kept in the same way she was used to. A dead expression mixed with sadness and nothingness.

How long had she sat in that cell and tried to regain her senses she couldn`t recall. Feeling overdosed a slight numbness caused her legs not to move as they should and her arms felt like pins and needles. Cages after cages had been opened, people getting pulled out and lead to the stage. It would only be a matter of time until it was her turn to be sold to someone. She hoped silently she would just be sold to a normal being, someone who might not abuse the power. Someone who might be careless so she could find a way to escape...

One of the guards, probably a hired security knocked with a rod against her cage as she slowly approached the iron bars to hope she would get a better look around and maybe find some way to get out. "Step back NOW! Our special visitor will be here soon, I don`t want you to be too close to the bars, understood?!".

Slowly stepping back she knew that escaping was her least option since she heard about the exploding collars given to slaves or those that had been declared to be one. For a short moment she was falling. Her mind was diving down into a loop of chaos, endlessly swirling in fear and sorrow while her demeanor kept calm. Thoughts were racing fast. Her heart felt like being crushed slowly between the claws of fate...

She suddenly saw everyone kneeling down. bowing so deep their faces where pressing against the ground and she knew...

She knew what was meant by special visitor. It couldn`t be but it must`ve been. A Celestial Dragon was approaching the halls. No one would dare to look at him, no one would dare to say anything unless asked and everybody would obey since the World of Nobles held all the power one possibly could possess. The obligation to kill and claim anyone anytime without be contradicted. There was nothing she could do against it, if he would choose her, her life would be officially over. She wouldn`t be able to talk back in any way without getting shot, no way to escape, no way out... not forward nor backwards. Only the presence, of the Noble in white robes with a glass bubble surrounding his head so he wouldn`t need to breath the same air as the commoners in the room, made her feel like she was being crushed like a bug. She knew that he was accompanied by two others and she knew all to well that the tiniest trouble could lead to the summoning of an admiral. It was a force to be reckoned with.

He pointed with his finger to a few cages, only picking the young girls who were pulled out and handed over to him, their collars fixed on long iron chains and as he walked by her for a very short second she felt like he was going to ignore her, that was until the words "And this one here!" fell and she heard her own cage being opened. That moment...

In that moment she knew she would die. It could be a quick or a long torturing and agonizing death. Giving up was never an option for her so she had to endure and survive.

"Look at me. I wish to see your eyes!", she was ordered by the man who was known as Saint Marquis. She did as he said, her eyes gazing at his for just a moment. Expecting some sort of comment at first she then felt his fist in her face. "I wanted to see your eyes, I did not allow you to stare at me!". A throbbing pain cursed in her jaw as she gently held it in trying not to spit blood she swallowed it so she couldn`t provoke anything else. The surroundings, the happenings, everything just seemed like a nightmare. It was blurry, her senses numb and she felt like all of this was just a nightmare become true. The time went by so quickly that she couldn`t tell where it had been gone and as he pulled her behind him out of the Human Auction House she saw that the dusk had her in her embrace. How embarrassing, ashamed, unworthy and insulted she was in her pride she couldn`t tell. It was like a cradle. From a cradle of pride to a cradle of filth to the cradle of the enslaved. The currents of time around her were disturbed and she started to weight out what she would choose as her own fate. Endure and eventually survive or getting killed right here, right now and nobody would say anything against the corrupt, unjust abuse of power those Saints held...

Following on an iron leash, being watched distantly by people with either worried or grinning faces she shook her head over and over. The Saint lead her through the city along with his other new possessions. The girl next to her tripped over her feet, a wound was visible on it and looked horribly painful and infected.

"Are you to stupid, walk?!", he yelled at her kicking against her ribs as she laid on the ground rolling over and over. The cracking of rips had become audible while everybody around them just watched, walked another way or bowed down. Nihilias` breathing became heavier, faster and more dramatically grasping for air, she felt her heart pounding in her chest with such a power that it started to hurt. Should this be how it ends? Should this be how she will be treated as well? No... No...

Her hand reached around her necklace, pulling the glass pearl of it out of her cleavage. Closed inside her hand she growled silently, her hand trembled. No matter what she would do, there was no way out. She would either be enslaved and killed, or she would be found earlier or later by her own brother and probably die as well. As her eyes fiercely watched the girl on the ground spitting blood she thought intensively about taking the blood and become a vampire. She could not only survive but also kill that bastard without fearing the consequences since she would be dead already.

The kicking stopped as the girl dropped dead and the Saint laughed at her misery. He then turned around to looked at Nihilia pointing down with a finger, "I have her blood on my shoes, lick it off!".

Her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows frowned. "NO!", she would not obey any order from a man like this and if it meant she needed to die right now right here she would die grinning at him so she would not give that despiteful Noble the satisfaction of her suffering.  
"WHAT was that?!", he pulled out a gun pointing at her.

Grasping the necklace tighter around her chest she shook her head and simply replied in a stone-cold tone, "I rather die than live one more second as a slave for a piece of shit like you!".

The eyes of the saint widened with wrath and anger but at the same time the most devilish grin crossed his lips, "Is that so! I should shoot you right now for those words. But it could be fun breaking you and since you clearly have a wish for death I will not fulfill it!". He wiggled with the point of the gun and narrowed, "What do have in your hands bitch!?".

"That doesn`t concern you. Either shoot me now or let me go!".  
"Show it to me!".

"Are you deaf?!", she spat onto the ground.

The Marquis came close to her, telling two other male slaves to fix her in place while Nihilia provoked him more and more to pull that trigger. Her face showed those rare emotions for once, disgust and hate was clearly written into it as her gaze was fixed onto the Saint. The two male slaves fixed her while the Celestial Dragon stepped closer to her, taking the pearl out of her hands. "What is this!?".

"Poison!", she replied shortly while fighting back in some way.

"Take it!".

"I need that back!".

"Take that poison! Open her mouth!", he ordered while the dirty hands of the two males fixing her grasped her jaw to open it slightly.

"NO! Shoot me. I told you to shoot me you bastard, I will not take this! If I die make it quick so I don`t need to see your ugly face anymore!", she yelled back at him, kicking onto the feet of the men that kept her fixed.

"Do you think I take orders from a slave? You are my toy and I can do whatever I like and when I say you take this poison you will take it. I certainly hope I can watch you laying on the ground kissing my feet while you suffer!". His voice was filled with arrogance, every word showed how much he looked down on others. Fighting back over and over, biting the fingers in her mouth that kept it open she screamed and yelled at him and just a moment after her struggle she felt him pressing the pearl into her mouth while ordering the two others to keep it fixed. "Swallow!", he simply said with a most terrifying grin.

Only muffled sounds where echoing as she shook her head and tried to contain the pearl safe so it wouldn`t break but no matter how much effort she gave, he would not easily shoot her after the things she said. He wanted to see her suffer and made sure of it by punching her face which let to the breaking of the pearl. The cracking was audible and the two men who had held her let go, Nihilia fell to the ground and spat out the tiny glass pieces along with her blood and the blood of the vampire, "What have you done!".

"I can do whatever I want!", he looked down at her waiting for an reaction which would be instantaneous. Inside of her she felt something tickling, than everything started to go numb for just a moment and then... pain. There was only pain while she spat onto the ground and threw up. Blood started to run down her face coming out of her eyes and her nose and even her ears. Her breathing turned into hyperventilation followed by the horrible sounds of someone suffocating as her hands punched the muddy ground underneath. Her finger curled in pain burying themselves into the dirt and her muscles tensed up letting her body twist and twirl around in shocking ways. The only thing she heard was the laughter of the Saint who then ordered one of the men at his side to remove the collar. "Tell you what. I will be good to you today. Do you see the light over there? If you can reach it in less than one minute I will let you go and you may find someone who can give you an antidote. If you don`t, THEN I will shoot you!".

The pain inflicted on her was so intense it numbed everything, she coudln`t even hear the words the Noble said while screaming echoed through he street. She hadn`t taken in all of the blood, there could have only been a drop inside of her system which probably invaded by a small wound from the broken glass pearl. She thought she had spat it out fast enough to avoid contact with the virus that was now overtaking her body. Pulses and shockwaves of agony wouldn`t let her move one single inch and the time was ticking forwards. This minute however was seemingly as long as an eternity. This was nothing but a game for the World Nobles and she was the toy to be played with.

"Times` up!", he laughed pulling the trigger of the gun followed by a bang and the exploding suffering in her chest. The last thing she saw was him kicking her already destroyed body in a corner and right after that she saw his figure walking away. The laughter echoing loudly through her mind as she crawled into a side-way with the little energy she had left. With her last power she wished not to be seen in her dying breaths...

Darkness... There was nothing but darkness around her as the world faded and she felt death's grip around her...

For just a moment before her consciousness finally faded away, she literally felt her soul being pulled out of her body and thrown into a pit of howling, demonic wolves...


	5. Dawns Embrace

Chapter 5: Dawn's Embrace

An never-ending pit of darkness was surrounding her mind. She was neither alive nor dead, conscious nor sleeping. She saw herself falling down, deeper and deeper, as gnashing pincers where pressed into her body and boneless limbs seemingly ripped her body apart. In a silent corner somewhere on the Sabaody Archipelago, a black cloaked figure sat. Her eyes widened, however there was nothing but emptiness in them. Rocking back and forth, barely visible, nobody saw or even approached her. She had been sitting in the same spot for three days and nights, in a corner where the sun's light wouldn't reach her, a corner that had become her resting place, and would most likely become her grave if she didn't get up. Nihilia's breath was fast but shallow, her heartbeat faint, and the thirst she felt, whilst not as intense as it would be for a human, was so persistent that it inflicted a most terrifying but sweet agony.

She should be dead right now. The wound from the shot in her chest was healing, slowly but surely. Nobody should survive a shot like that. But yet here she was. Though she hadn't even tasted a drop of the vampires blood, though there was nothing but a soft contact with it, she now could imagine what would've happened if she had consumed all of it. The upside to it was, that the vampire virus would be entirely extinct and that the tiny bit that remained now circulated through her system. Her hand was touching the wound on her chest as her eyes saw blood, seemingly of a much darker colour than usual, and the sensations that tortured her became more and more agonising. She heard people talking, conversations far away from her spot just as clear as if those people where staying right next to her. The smells of the food and perfumes or other items sold on the street nearby were so pungent that the sensory overload she experienced became too much to take. And though it was night and the corner she sat in couldn't be darker, she saw everything so very clear.

"I don`t want this... I don`t want to live like- this... Why hadn't he just killed me... Then all of it would be over... Why do I try to fight for my dreams when every time I can touch them, fate comes by to smash my soul once more into the ground?", she thought. The word "soul" stuck in her head, repeating itself over and over. A soul... would she still have one? Could she still be a human although she now was part vampire? Or had she become a monster that would haunt the night? The kind of monster parents warn their children from? That kind of monster people thought of as superstition? Getting very slowly up, her black hooded figure walked down the streets... Hungry, thirsty and still in excruciating pain, she only could walk at the speed of a snail. One foot set in front of another as she staggered forwards. The moon...

She wanted to see the moon so badly but the huge mangroves blocked her view. Carefully, she looked up to check on which area she was and she noted that she was in the lawless area, Grove 17. Her way to the shore seemed to be endless, even though it wasn't far away. Once she arrived, she looked up into the sky to search for the moon. It was, very faintly visible and she recalled that this must've been the day of the moon eclipse. This also explained her why her thirst was so very urgent and the pain in her so very intense. However, it wasn't physical pain anymore. She now had become what she never wanted to be and what she had sworn to protect humanity from. Why couldn't she just die? That`s all she wanted in the last days since she had reached her breaking point. Containing so much pain and emotions her entire life, being chased by her own brother, being a victim of corruption and slavery in so many ways, being betrayed and so very broken beyond any chance of being fixed, her face kept the same emotionless expression that it always wore.

Until now.

A loud scream howled out of her and her hands bashed against the ground over and over while tears where shed in such a pitiful way. She couldn't pull herself together anymore, she had enough and all of it was too much to take. Not knowing how big the grade of her vampirism was, she decided to sit there until dawn, and hoped tearfully that the sun may have mercy and purge her existence from the surface of the world. The Archipelago was a warm area and yet her breath was cold, looking like small clouds escaping her with every breath she exhaled. Her expression had turned to the worst and most dreadful grimace. Anguish and sorrow. Misery and hopelessness worn as a veil to hide the ugly truth. She was never strong, always weak, not being able to fight, and even right now she wouldn't see this as some granted power but as another curse forcefully put onto her. Her skin cold, her body numb and yet she felt too much to express it in words.

Leaning forward, she gazed into the water to look at her reflection, blurred and disturbed by soft waves meeting the roots of the mangroves. Her mouth slightly open, her finger brushed over her lips and than touched her teeth to notice that two of them, the canines, had become long and sharp, making them look like gnashing pincers created to drink and kill. Just then she noticed that her fingernails where slightly pointed and from unusual hardness. They felt more like claws by now. The little skin colour she had once was perished into absolute whiteness. Her hand slowly caressed over her cheek, was it her? was she still the same? Or had she been turned into the living nightmare she lived in her entire life?

One of her hands rested on the wound on her chest, her fingers curling, digging deeply into the flesh as if the physical pain inflicted by this action could ease the pain she suffered inside. She than took her robes off, the black hood removed, the black cape gone, her long white hair floating briefly in the warm breeze; a warmth she couldn't feel. Gazing into the empty void of a dark and vast ocean she was overwhelmed by the sensory overload once more, she could see the horizon so far away that it wouldn't normally be possible to see. Whilst her tears dropped onto her dress, her mouth opened slightly and she began to gently sing one of her favourite songs:

When darkness falls...  
The dawn will come...  
Stars above.  
The ground beneath.  
Dead inside,  
Purged by light,  
To become once more the shadow of the night.

She noticed the presence of someone nearby. Though this person was a couple of meters away from her, she could feel the warmth of his body, hear his faint breath, listen to his calm heartbeat. She now was able to sense living beings close by. It was an impression of blood. There was nothing she couldn't feel or hear. Even the sound of circulating blood was audible for her. She could hear the footsteps coming closer towards her as she sang her song. A scent penetrated her sense of smell, mint and wine at the same time. Musky and yet soft.

Nostrils flaring, body shaking and eyes starring, Nihilia wouldn't turn around to face who ever this was, but the way the figure stepped closer and closer reminded her of him. The same man who had approached her so fearlessly once upon a midnight summer on Noctia Island. She couldn't sense any danger, nor the possibility of an attack or ambush. It was like she could sense if the person stepping closer was going to harm her or not, and even the slight movements of a head tilting gently were audible. As the presence of this figure came right from behind her she stopped singing, but hestitated to turn around for she did not wish that anyone would see her tears. The warmth of the body was more noticeable than ever before, and just a mere moment after, she felt a huge hand resting on her shoulder and a voice she hadn't heard since the day she met the man named Hawk Eyes.

He spoke her name.

"Nihilia?"

Her heart stopped beating entirely for a moment. "Dreaming... I am still dreaming..". Words spoken in a whisper escaped her throat. She felt the figure sitting down next to her, the hand not moving away from her shoulder and she noticed the known features from the corner of her eye. Very slowly, hesitating and unsure of herself, she felt like she was experiencing an illusion, a trick of her mind. Her face turned towards him and she did nothing more than look at him with a face made out of porcelain, an expression that kept nothing but emptiness but with tears that spoke of the grave injury her heart was suffering from. No words were spoken and nothing but silence dominated the situation as her purple-red eyes met his golden ones. He had no significant expression, apart from a slight look of worry worry that was only visible through his frowned eyebrows. She wanted to stop crying right now but no matter how hard she tried, the tears wouldn`t stop flowing out of her eyes. His other hand rested now on her other shoulder as if he was trying to comfort her that way for just a little but this touch...

His gentle touch was too much to take and she realised that he had indeed found her. She realised that this wasn't a dream, and if it was, she didn't want to wake up. Bursting out with a scream, she held her hand in front of her mouth and her crying became loudly audible. Her head fell into his chest as her arms hang loose from her body deprived of any and all energy that might've been left.

"Don`t...", she stuttered over and over. "Don't come closer... Don`t wake me. Don`t..". There was not much sense to be made out of it, but she felt him holding her close by now. How many minutes or hours had passed she couldn't know but it felt like forever. It felt like the currents of time had stopped flowing, with the only proof of time passing by was the shade of night that slowly turned into the colours of a morning's dawn.

"I heard of a songstress who made an incredible first show a couple of days ago. It was in the newspaper and as they showed a photo of her, I noticed this dress. It`s the same one you were wearing the first time we met, under the moonlight". He spoke in a tender but comforting tone. "The only thing I do not understand is why this singing siren is shedding so many tears..."

Eventually her sadness was numbed just a little, her tears not floating out of her like a storm of anguish. Eventually the crying turned into sobbing as she tried to say something. Anything...

But she wasn't able to. The most painful lump in her throat kept her from speaking as she gently closed her eyes and whined his name.

"Mihawk"

"I've been looking for you," he replied, while lifting her face by her chin just a little, wiping away a tear with one of his fingers. "What happened?".

She shook her head.

"Who made you cry like this?".

Again she shook her head.

"Tell me".

And again...

The movement of his hand under her chin became stronger, lifting her face up even higher, forcing her to look at him.

"Tell me," he said once again, watching her biting her own lip while noticing that two of her teeth had turned into fangs. He saw how pale she was. A pale skin tone, that looked as if it had been bleached by a freezing cold. Her skin felt as if it had been iced by a blizzard and yet she didn't seemed to shake from the arctic temperature of her body, but from the pain she tried to contain for so very long. "Nihilia?"

Her eyes spoke more than words ever could, but their colour vanished as she closed them. The dawn had come and the light left a burning sensation on her skin. She wouldn't die since she hadn't been turned entirely into a vampire, but the virus inside of her was causing pain from the light. A pain he could only see by the way her muscles tensed or the grimace she couldn't hide behind her usual expression.

"It hurts... the light..."

He took the cape from beside her and draped it over her covering her from the slowly appearing sun. As he wanted to ask her again what happened to her he noticed she already had passed out. A welcome unconsciousness had overtaken her body. Concerned, he lifted her up and carried her away.

When the light comes, the hunters of the night hide in the shadows and when the darkness gleams once more, they will awake anew to live alive between twilight and melancholy. For a creature of the night a dawn like this could never feel like a warm comforting embrace...  
No dreams, no nightmares, nothing would disturb her rest this time, though when she woke up again at nightfall, Nihilia screeched for just a second. A screech, saying his name and for just a moment she was scared that he was indeed an illusion. Gazing through the room of the hotel the only thing easing her mind once more was his figure sitting on a chair at the far end. His legs crossed and his hat tilted down he looked like he was watching over her for the entire time she was gone in her slumber. Looking up his eyes met hers once more, nothing but a slight flint of worry was in them. "The moon is shining high this night," he simply commented while lifting up his head. Her face turned and her eyes looked out of the window to watch the celestial body shining in a crescent shape above.

Getting up he took a bottle which was resting on the table next to him before. Filling a glass with the liquid which seemed to be wine he gave it to her. Not offering but more likely ordering her with a simple, "Drink."

This wasn't normal wine. She could smell it, there was something in it and the colour and consistency of it gave it a hint as well. Blood. It was wine mixed with blood. Her gaze held wonder and confusion as she looked at him.

"Your necklace is gone and the wound you had healed in such very short time. You have grown fangs and the light has hurt you," he commented, and sat down next to her as if he already knew what happened to her. But how could he know that she was infected with vampirism? The virus that turned humans into monsters of the darkness had been purged aeons ago in glooming ages. How could he know for so sure that she needed blood to recover entirely or that she was thirsty for it?

"Drink," he said in an ordering tone once more while watching her sternly. With a nod she first took only a sip but the urge overwhelmed her so rapidly that she emptied the entire glass with another big gulp. Her eyes widened a little as she realised how she behaved and how her desire and need for this had been satisfied. Turning her face towards him she noticed a short cut on his ankle. It was fresh and looked like it was still bleeding. His blood...  
Had she drank his blood?

"I won`t ask again. Who did this to you?"

Taking a deep breath the only word that resounded at first was "Celestial Dragon". He did not react at all to it but rather listened and waited patiently to get an overview of what was going on. It took her a good few moments before she felt like she was able to tell him the whole story. The way her brother had turned into an insane maniac, the years she spent running and hiding, how she felt and what was going through her mind all the time. She told him how she was right after her performance captured by slave merchants and about the conflict she had with the World Noble who forced her to take the blood. She did leave out one part; How could she tell him that she was sitting at the shore and waiting for the dawn to come in hope she would die? She did not tell him how great her desire for death had been, although she felt like he already knew about this as well. She spoke of her fathers mistakes, how her house got burned to ashes and how she escaped from Noctia.

"It was everywhere in the newspapers. You have nothing to blame yourself for. Your father however should've known better. As for your brother, I can understand his desire for revenge but this sounds much more like insanity than simple anger." He replied to her with short sentences and apart from that he simply listened to her the way he always did.

"How did you survive all of this?" he asked. "I don`t know... but it still feels like I am dying a slow death. The haunting past disturbs every moment of peace I could find," she replied while her hand carefully reached out for his, her fingers gently stroking over the cutting wound near his wrist and a surge of guilt for drinking his blood dominated her thoughts.

"Why did you not come to me? You had my Vivre Card and you could've asked me for help."

"I lost it as I escaped from another attack of Amon. He was chasing me with a scythe. His wrath was unstoppable and he tried to kill me. I couldn't go back either so I had to move on."

"I see..."

"I do not know how he does it but he always seems to find me no matter how much I try to hide from him. Over the years I had many encounters with him but he had grown stronger and more violent over time."  
"How can he be so convinced that the rituals you spoke of would help him to become a demon himself?".  
"He can`t know for sure. But he`s certainly going to try. And now... the last bit of vampirism is cursing through my own veins. If he finds out about this and he will somehow, he will...", she paused, and thought about what to say or how to say what was needed to be said.  
"He won`t come close to you.", Mihawk simply replied, taking off his hat and resting it on the table beside him.

"What if he does?"

"I'll kill him."

She never would wish for her own brothers death but he had a point. It was now either him or her and since Amon had gone entirely mad and was just a former shadow of the human he once was. Nihilia never thought she could agree with the idea of killing her own brother one day. "I... never wanted to trouble you with all of this."

He sighed. "I do understand that, but you really should've asked for help."

"I know but I-".

He cut her off: "Don`t let the past haunt you anymore. We'll put an end to this. Besides, I`m curious to see if he is as strong as you said."

She nodded in agreement then gazed once more on the cutting wound on his wrist, "You shouldn't have..."

"You needed it. I won`t miss that little bit of blood."

"I don`t know how severe this is. I did not die when light hit me but it was utterly painful. I don`t know if I am a living dead person now or If I`m still human." She spoke with a worried tone.

"We will find out in time. Maybe there is someone who can cure it. You never know."

"W-we?" she whimpered.

"We will. Don`t you remember what you once asked me ?"

"Hmmm?"

A subtle hint of a smile crossed his lips, "You asked once if we can't be alone together. I agree with that, we just have to figure it out."

"You mean... I can stay with you?"

Mihawk nodded and got up again, "For now I do not have a real place I would call home. But I do know a place where you can find some shelter until I found your brother and put an end to his misery."

Mihawk's mind raced through options and places he could go. Kuraigana Island was always the place where he wanted to live, he knew that there was a huge castle that he gladly would call his home. All in due time he decided that this would be his resting place and also decided that Nihilia should live with him. It would be a place where she would be safe when he was gone and a place that suited both of their personalities. Though for now there was only one place he would consider as safe for her. In case he needed to leave there was also only one person he would trust enough to watch out for her in his name. He though of his old rival he fought so many duels with. The pirate who recently had become a Yonko. The Pirate who was known under the name Red-Hair Shanks. Her brother Amon would be foolish to attack her when she was with Mihawk and when Mihawk was gone he would be just as foolish to advance at her under the custody of Shanks. Mihawk was a Shichibukai now. A warlord of the sea. A pirate protected by the governments name and his reputation kept most away from him. When he got bored he sailed out and looked for an good enemy to fight against or he simply searched for an adventure. It was not his way to stay at one place for too long usually but deep inside him he always wanted to have a place he could call home and a place where his mind would be put to rest.

"We will leave in the morning. You can cover yourself with your cape from the sun and sleep during the day. But...", he paused, once again looking at her, "In return for the protection I want you to sing for me. Also you will not go around and drink the blood of other people. I will provide it if you need it."

For a moment Nihilia couldn't believe what she heard. Once again it felt like a dream since this was to soothing to be true. Gladly she would sing for him as much as he wished for but drinking his blood all the time was something that made her feel guilty. It was not like she wanted it but he was right. From now on she would need some blood from time to time to avoid becoming driven by the thirst for it. She nodded in agreement to his terms and smiled faintly while the cold she felt all those days before had been gone. He returned her faint smile with one of his own before offering her his arm, "While the night is young and we are still here, we should get some food."

Wrapping her arm around his she got up herself wondering for a moment if she actually could eat normal food or if it still would taste the same way.

She was happy to see Mihawk again, and even more so to be with him from now on. Of course, it would've been nice to live her dream and to become a songstress in a great theatre. But she had noticed that singing only for him provided the same happiness as singing for the rest of the world and in some way it held something rather romantic in her opinion. Sometimes dreams might change over time. Sometimes things one dreamt of as a child might be not the same one dreams of as an adult.

Time...

Time was the only constant measurement in the world. It had only one direction and moved always in the same way, at the same rate. Time was the only thing that could show the future, kept hidden behind a veil of shady fog.


	6. The Siren and the Hawk

_**Chapter 6: The Siren and the Hawk**_

Nihilia and Mihawk boarded Mihawk's raft before sunset to avoid any sunlight that might touch Nihilia's skin. The small, coffin shaped raft seemed to be already loaded with goods and supplies for the coming days. _"We will be drifting on the ocean for a couple of days until we arrive at Shanks ship. There's not much space but there`s a small bed inside the chamber, you can use it during daytime. It also should protect you from the sun"_ , he muttered in a low tone as he jumped onto the rafts' deck. Holding out his hand to help her board, his gaze showed a hint of concern for her. Thinking about how severe her grade of vampirism was, he knew he needed to figure it out with her. There was also the matter of her needing blood, since it wasn't yet clear how much she would need, or how often.

Taking his hand, she jumped onto the deck. Her eyes met his for a moment; just after that her gaze went up to the horizon. With a worrying look she saw the colours of it changing; knowing that the sun's dawn wouldn't be too far away, a sensation of pain cursed in her. The pain she felt a day before when the sun's light touched her still haunted her thoughts. It did not harm her physically however, but the sensation was more agonizing than she could've imagined. Mihawk's gaze followed hers as he noticed the trembling in her eyes. _"You maybe should drape your cape over, just in case"_ , he told her in a stern tone that yet kept a hint of involvement.

Nodding, she dropped her backpack to get her hooded cape which would cover her entirely, and gave her the appearance of the grim reaper. Carefully he pulled down the hood a little further so nothing of her face was visible anymore. _"You look tired. Get some rest. I`ll wake you up when the sun has gone"_ , he added and opened the door, leading to a small cabin under deck. Once again, she simply nodded, not showing any emotion apart from a hint of sadness and worry.

 _"It's a shame I can`t see the ocean now... I remember faintly the glitter of the suns` light on its surface and now I may never see it again...",_ she whispered upon stepping through the door.

 _"We`ll a find a way after your brother is dealt with",_ he replied to her with some sort of encouragement. His words sounded like he was sure of himself and like he had no doubt that any problem had a solution to it.

A gentle smile crossed her face which wasn`t visible due to her hidden face, and she disappeared under deck. It was utterly dark in the small cabin but she saw everything clearly. Night vision might be a great advantage to her. Looking around she noticed some of his clothes, supplies and a small lamp she would not need to turn on. Laying down, she closed her eyes, worrying silently about this recurring nightmare that would come to haunt her once she drifted off. Though this time no dreams would come to creep. She simply drifted off fast, not even noticing they already had left the harbour. The soft waves and motions of the water beneath felt like a rocking movement that let her sleep deeply.

She awoke hours later, coated in cold sweat. What had happened? There was no nightmare, but another sensation that caused this abrupt awakening. Looking around, she had the sensation of living in a dream once more; but this time it faded just as fast as it occurred. She saw she was still indeed under deck on Mihawk's raft. The scent of him and his clothes penetrated her sense of smell, making her nostrils flare. It was no dream. This was really happening. She was now in company of the worlds` strongest swordsman and the only person who had ever understood her so very well. She was not alone anymore and this brought a little of warmth into her heart which seemed to be frozen by the years of endurance and survival. Carefully, she got up and changed her clothing. A short top with straps and a long skirt fitting to it. The colors held in black as usual.

Carefully she peered out of the door noticing that the sun was just about to disappear on the horizon. _"Wait a minute before coming out. There`s still some light left"_ , Mihawk warned.

Once the light was gone she stepped out and sat beside him while her eyes quickly searched in the sky for the moon. Once her eyes met the celestial body hallowing from above she turned her gaze to Mihawk who sat quietly on his throne-shaped chair with legs crossed and hands folded into his lap. His hat nearly covered everything of his face, making his eyes vanish behind the dark cloth of his hat.

 _"Sleep well?",_ he simply asked.

Nihilia nodded shyly, looking at him.

 _"Hungry?_ ".

Again, she nodded as she noticed her stomach grumbling for the first time.

 _"Food or blood?"_ , he asked

 _"Actual food I guess... I don`t have that sensation right now.",_ she answered apprehensively.

Taking a plate from next to him covered with several kinds of cheese and meat, he offered it to her before commenting, _"This is a good sign. It shows you won`t need blood daily."_

Taking the platter, she nodded and thanked him quietly before taking the first bites. She noticed that her senses had been massively heightened. She could smell every different piece of food on the platter, his scent, the scent of the salty ocean and even the subtle hint of wood from his raft.

 _"Wine?"_ , Mihawk asked. Nihila nodded.

 _"Chateau Margaux or Carbent Sauvignon?"._

 _"Margaux. It complements the meal better",_ she smiled. He took a glass and offered it to her, then waited for her to finish eating before speaking once more.

 _"We may have to determine the grade of your vampirism. We do not know yet how severe your case might be. What exactly is differing now?",_ he wanted to now while watching her with steely eyes.

 _"The only thing I can tell for now is that my senses are sharper as before. There seems to be nothing I cannot see, hear or smell..."_ , pausing her words she looked up to the sky. Her hands slowly lifting themselves as if she was about to give the dark void filled with stars an embrace. _"I can see everything so very clearly and it`s most beautiful. The stars are so very bright and seem to be so very close. It is... just as if I could touch them."_

Mihawk simply nodded as he listened to her words, _"What about reflexes? I`ve read in a book once that vampires normally have super-fast movement."_

She shook her head and answered him with a simple, _"I don`t know..."._

Suddenly, he pulled the dagger hidden in the necklace draped around him and quickly advanced in a strike. No warning, no hesitation was in his move and a most gruesome speed was blurring the abrupt action of his. Nihilia however did not move one inch, the blade was close to her throat so she could feel the close presence of the cool metal on her skin.

 _"Why did you not try to dodge?"_ , he asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

 _"Because you were not going to hit me with it."_

 _"How did you know?"_

She shrugged her shoulders just a little and emphasized her gesture with a cool spoken, _"I just knew."_ A smoke-soft grin crossed his lips as he pulled the dagger away, _"Next time I will not stop."_

She nodded while keeping her sitting position, not trying to get up at all as the next strike advanced at her. Her movements were soft and seemed to be faster than his. There was neither fear nor hesitation in them as she avoided strike after strike. His attacks seemed to increase in power and speed after a while but for her it felt like he was attacking in slow motion. She felt like she could literally feel where he would strike and her body moved subconsciously to avoid any harm. There was no effort to be made from her side and she simply moved by her own.

Flipping the blade around his fingers he put it back into the cross-shaped necklace of his and smiled at her for a moment, _"I did not hold back on those last strikes. Impressive."_

With a subtle surprise of her own her eyes met his before explaining him the sensation she just had. The fact that she could hear the blade, smell its presence, see in a very slow motion where it would strike and the feeling of her body avoiding and dodging any strike of its own. _"I never felt... something like this before.",_ she replied.

 _"So much for reflexes. At least we do know more about the effects of that virus in your veins now."_

 _"I wonder what else I be able to do, or if that`s it... I can`t tell."_

 _"We will see in time. But I can tell you as much. It takes a lot to avoid any attack of mine from such short distance. I wonder if you`ve become stronger physically as well."_

 _"Maybe... it would be helpful so I could defend myself for once..."_ , she replied with some grief held in her tone while she took a deep breath, letting the cold air of the night fill her lungs.

 _"It is so very cold...",_ she whispered.  
 _  
"You are not exactly dressed for weather like this.",_ he commented.

 _"No... it's not like that. It`s not a cold caused by the weather or the wind. It feels like it's coming from inside. Even the light and warmth of those candles here seems to be so very distant and yet it is so close to me."_

With frowning eyebrows, he took her hand in his, _"Can you feel this?"._

A gentle blush colored her cheeks in a rosy tone. For a moment, she was stunned by herself that such gentle warmth was eminating from him but eventually another kind of warmth aside pushed this surprise of this moment she hadn`t felt ever since he took her hand for the very first time years ago, as they met at the Umbrae Lake of her now abandoned Kingdom.

 _"Yes..."_ , she exhaled serene with eyes fixed on his.

 _"Hmm... maybe you can feel body warmth much better. It wouldn`t surprise me since blood is now the essence of your own life."_ , he replied while letting her hand go from his. _"Maybe you should sing something since you always seem to be warmed by the tones of music_ ", he added then and sat back down onto his place.

With closed eyes her voice would echo through the night just a moment after, singing a song which he knew all too well. A song that brought back memories for both and now was a most magnificent echo of the past.

 _Four days later..._

 _"Hawk Eyes! Whatcha doin` here! Coming for another duel?"_ , Shanks voice happily cheered as he greeted his old rival boarding his ship.

 _"I told you once and I tell you again that I won`t fight a one-armed man.",_ he replied near emotionless with a somewhat annoyed tone.

 _"Ahhh, what brings you here then? Wanna have a drink?"_ , the red-haired Yonko replied while offering booze to his old friend and rival.

 _"I'll explain later. Why am I not surprised you`re drunk? Again!"_.

 _"Ahhh there`s always a reason to drink! Come one and join the -"_ ,

Shanks cut off his words as he noticed the woman hiding behind the hawk-eyed man. His expression turned from utterly cheerful to surprised and then to a most buoyant grin crossing his face. _"OHHHH! You brought your girlfriend?!"._

Mihawk's and Nihilia's gaze was untouched by Shanks comment. The pale moonlight nearly spotlighting them on the deck of the emperor of the sea they just looked at him with an absolute emotionless and yet somewhat miffed expression. Shanks grin however stayed the same before he commented again, _"I did not know you finally found a girl. Thought it would never happen!"._

Nothing. There was nothing coming from either Hawk Eyes or Nihilia. They simply continued looking at the stupid expression engraved onto the Red-Hairs face.

 _"Oh, come on you can tell me! When did this happen? I`m so glad you introduce your girl to me. And I thought I`d never see you in a woman's company!",_ Shanks cheered with an even wider growing grin.

For another few seconds, nothing on Mihawk's or Nihilia's expression changed until Nihila looked at the Warlord aside her, _"Is he always like that?"._

 _"Yup"_ , Mihawk nodded.

 _"I see.",_ she answered and paused her words for a brief second, _"And you do not know another place to be safe for now?"._

 _"Unfortunately, no. I don't want to stay here either."_

 _"I see.",_ once again her answer was kept short before she asked another question. _"Any chance to avoid him while we are here?"._

 _"Doubt it"_ , he muttered in return while Shanks expression turned from a happy grin to a sort of insulted grimace.  
 _  
"I guess I know why he likes her...",_ he murmured with a smirk. _"Well uhm...? Anyways what brings you here, Takanome?"._

With a gesture of his head tilting he showed Nihilia that they would go inside and sit down in the kitchen of the ship, walking past Shanks both seemed to ignore him entirely but Mihawk eventually gave the same gesture to his old Rival telling him that way that they would like to talk inside. Shanks now started to wonder himself what was going on but at the same time he was not too surprised either since Mihawk usually was not the emotional type nor did he let shine through when something was up. In the kitchen, he sat down and offered both something to drink once more. The Siren and the Hawk declined and Nihilia removed her hood covering her face.

 _"WOAH!"_ , the Yonko let out a noise of excitement. _"Mihawk, dude. Your girl is damn pretty."_

They looked at each other, rolled their eyes and while Mihawk answered Shanks with a harsh spoken _"Shut up!"._ Nihilia covered her face with her hand.

 _"Sorry, sorry. No need to get agitated. I`m just happy for you"._ Red-Hair grinned at them while his body language was screaming for answers and probably any sort of juicy details about her.

 _"It`s not what you think. We need a place for her to be safe. We`ll be gone in a couple of days",_ Mihawk replied simply while pointing at Nihilia.

 _"Oh? What`s up?",_ Shanks wanted to know keeping the same stupid expression of his up the entire time.

 _"Her brother has become a maniac and constantly chases after her. Apparently, he is indeed a threat. We'll stay here until he's dealt with. Nihila isn't a fighter. She needs protecting in case I need to leave for errands and such."_ , Mihawk explained. Nihilia however wasn't bothered that he spoke for her; it meant she could avoid talking to Shanks; she wasd annoyed by his mere presence. Knowing his name and title, she knew Shanks must be strong,though she did not imagine him to be so childish nor having such idiotic way of speech.

 _"Uhm what? Come on, if I let you stay here you can give me some detail at least."_

Mihawk then looked at Nihilia who sighed loudly before explaining the whole situation to him. She told the Red-Hair in a stern yet silent and untouched tone what had happened to her and how her brother was planning to take over world dominated by insane rituals and what severe maniac he had become. She also explained shortly that a vampiric virus was cursing in her veins and that if her brother found her, he most likely was going to sacrifice her for his psychopathic goal. _"However, I`d be grateful for the offered protection until Amon is dealt with. Though I -",_ her words were cut off by Shanks cheering voice.

 _"Not details like this. The protection is a sure thing. I owe Mihawk one so that`s not the matter. But... when have you two met? How long are you together now and are you going to marry?!"_. If one could think Shanks smile could grow any bigger than this was certainly a mistake. His grimace reached now from one ear to another while Nihilia's annoyance grew by the second. With a somewhat confused expression and a face that clearly spoke of her emotion to this situation she looked at Mihawk who simply crossed his arms and snarled. He then turned his gaze to Nihilia as well, _"It`ll be sunrise soon. I know where the guest room is, I`ll lead you there."_

Yet again completely ignoring Shanks they left the kitchen to go under deck. The echo of his voice constantly yelling in happy tones was audible on the entire ship. _"Hey! Don`t leave me here. I need to know those things! Come on. Mihawk! Tell me the juicy details. What happened! BRO! DUDE! HEY!"._

Once the sun began to rise Mihawk came on deck once more. Greeting the other notable crewmates such as Beckman or Yasopp with a faint nod before stepping onto Shanks side who already had his happy face set off.

 _"Don`t even start it or I`ll cut you into pieces."_ , he harshly warned him hoping to avoid more of his girlfriend nonsense.

 _"Alright, calm down! I`m just happy for you."_

Hawk Eyes sighted while opening his moth trying to tell Shanks once more that this was not what he thought off but before he could speak his words were interrupted by the red-haired Yonko, _"So. Her brother, that Amon-Dude. Is he really that dangerous?"_

 _"I am not sure myself. I haven`t met him yet though he seems to be psychopathic and has grim intentions. He might be not a thread to us but he certainly is to Nihilia."_ , he gave as an answer while Shanks filled a cup of Sake for his rival. Taking it he drank for the first time since they had arrived at Shanks ship. Something that wasn't easy accomplished, since Shanks constantly offered booze to everyone. It seemed to be like a game to him hoping he could get Mihawk drunk for once.

 _"I never thought I`d see you protecting someone like this.",_ he smiled while gesturing Mihawk to drink.  
 _  
"That`s none of your business."_

 _"So, she IS your girlfriend?!"._

 _"No."._

 _"Why not? She`s damn pretty and you two seem to be a perfect fit."_

 _"None of your business Red-Hair."_

 _"Ahhh so there must be something?"._

 _"If I tell you what you want to know will you shut up for the rest of the time I stay here and stop annoying the wits out of us ?"_ , he asked with a highly-agitated tone since by now the peeking for details about his and her relationship became most bothersome.

Shanks nodded with a wide grin and big awaiting eyes at Mihawk who hesitated to answer. Clearly, he searched for words that would satisfy the thirst for information of the Yonko but at the same time wouldn`t tell him too much. They would have to stay on his ship for a while and Mihawk seriously did not wanted him to continue like this.

 _"She may be. Once this is over.",_ he then replied while rolling his eyes.

 _"I bloody knew it!",_ Shanks replied with a jump of joy in return.

 _"Happy now?"_

 _"I am indeed. So, when do you marry?"._

Sighting again Mihawk simply turned around and went to the bow of the ship leaving Shanks without any chance to reply. He should know by now that Mihawk had enough of this and that it would be better to leave him be for now. Gazing at the horizon he sat down onto the ground, deep in thought he asked himself why he did not simply decline any sort of relationship with Nihilia in the first place and why she did not do so as well. He chuckled into himself for a moment as it was quite clear why they did not. The words of them echoed in his mind for a moment, _"One day we`ll be alone together... together..."._

Never would he have thought that any woman could touch him like this. That he would enjoy the company of a female around him this much or that he would consider such relationship with anyone. But now...

For the years, they were apart from each other there was always a time when he thought back to the short time he had spent with her at the Lake. There was always a moment when he grabbed her music box and listened to the melody and he still could recall the anger he felt when he read in the newspaper that her home was burned to ashes and that she had been declared dead. Though he knew she never died since the rumors of a dark Siren were crossing the word of people all over the world and yet he always had been kind of worried about her. Often enough he thought about getting sooner to her and he did. That was until one year ago, he found the vivre card pointed to the middle of the ocean. This was the first moment he thought she died and secretly there was grief in him for a long time until he saw a picture of the singing Diva in the newspaper and something told him it was her. He knew then where to search and made his way to Sabaody where he finally found her once more. He would never show or tell how much it had hurt him inside to see her as broken as she is. Never would he let shine through how much he cared though his actions were the undeniable proof of it.

Why be the strongest swordsman when there was no one to protect? No one who would share his loneliness. No one who was as understanding as her...

He already knew that his heart was taken by now and yet this was the first time in his entire life that he did not knew for sure what to do.

Kuraigana...

The castle in the Shikkearu Kingdom Kuraigana Island would be a great place for them to live. It had a theater and a stage so Nihilia could sing loudly when she wanted to. There was a lot of space and it would suit them both.

Smirking he shook his head over his own thoughts as his mind slowly drifted into a light, yet undisturbed slumber...


	7. From the Pinnacle to the Pit

_**Chapter 7: From the pinnacle to the pit**_

Nihilia had found shelter on Shanks' ship for about two weeks now. In Mihawk's company and the presence of Shanks, she could breathe freely for the first time in years. Grateful for the protection offered she yet felt a crippling darkness lingering behind. Though it wasn`t as pressuring as usual, it was still there. The silence before the storm was lurking and waiting to strike maliciously once more. She could feel it in her veins, the thunder breaking her heart, the way this waiting shadow was peering through the scars inside her. She heard the crew discussing the next steps since Amon had not yet appeared and they couldn`t wait forever for him to make the first move.

 _"But how should we find him? He could be anywhere and without a vivre card the chances are low.",_ Beckman commented to the discussion while Shanks gazed at Nihilia who seemed to be distant as she watched the dark horizon.

 _"Any Idea Vampire-Girl?"_ , he asked, interrupting her dazed state of mind.

Slowly she shook her head without granting a gaze to anyone, _"No... But he will come. It is this feeling I hadn`t had since our last encounter. It`s a screaming silence telling me he isn`t far away. Call it the bond between siblings or simple intuition but it never failed or mislead me."_  
 _  
"Ahhh. It will all be sorted out itself. Don`t worry. Mihawk will protect you!"._

Her only reaction to Shanks` comment was to put her face into her hand and to shake her head while sighting. Mihawk sitting on the ground next to Nihilia didn`t even bothered anymore to grant him any reaction. He simply wished he would stop with his ridiculous comments. The crew however laughed cheerfully as they heard Shanks` words.

 _"Please tell me he can`t get more embarrassing!",_ she sighted once more looking at Mihawk who simply replied with a snarled tone, _"You have no idea."_

 _"Ugh...",_ echoed as a reply of annoyance out of her. _"I wished he`d at least stop calling me Vampire-Girl..."._

 _"He will eventually. Just ignore him."_  
 _  
"Hey! That`s not very nice from you two. You got shelter on my ship and refuse to get drunk with me. So, you could at least not talk about me while I`m right here!",_ Shanks grumbled while acting highly insulted. In fact, it did not bother him when they did that, he just hoped either of them would loosen up a little which was another reason of him hoping he could get them drunk.

To his comment Nihilia simply turned around and made her way to the bow of the ship, sitting down on the ground while crossing her arms and laying her head into her lap.

 _"What`s with her?",_ Shanks asked looking at Mihawk who simply pulled down his hat further.

Yassop laughed shortly, _"You may should stop your comments for a bit. Though she does not let it shine through I am sure it must be tough for her knowing her own brother needs to die for her own freedom. Leave them be for a bit."_  
 _  
"I`m just trying to cheer her up as well ya` know?"._  
 _  
"In all due respect, I think this might be a little inappropriate. She just said she can feel his presence, she may be mentally preparing for what`s to come."_ , Beckman added to the conversation while emptying a cup of ale.

Shanks' expression turned more serious for once, _"I can`t imagine what it must be like to run for years away from your own kin. Well...",_ he paused for a moment filling another cup with more booze. _"I hope this will be over soon and we can attend Mihawk's wedding."_

Simultaneously everybody on the ship placed a hand into their faces, sighting loudly while starting to laugh for a bit. Mihawk however just got up and walked to Nihilia's side, sitting down next to her ignoring the whole conversation since every time it had become more serious Shanks interrupted it with some sort of irrelevant and unfitting statement.

Nihilia, however, was indeed broiling inside while she kept being cold on the outside. The only person who noticed her subtle trembling was Mihawk. He understood that it wasn`t easy for her knowing that her brother had to die. That she most likely would witness his death and that she wished there would be another way out but this was one of the situations where only one solution was left. Beating him wouldn`t stop him, that much Nihilia knew. He wasn`t the kind that would give up after one defeat and though she hated him deeply for what he had become, he was her brother after all. Gently laying a hand onto her shoulder Mihawk said nothing but tried to give her some sort of comfort with his simple gesture. Looking up to the moon she eventually started humming a serene melody, not only because she hadn`t sung in a while but also to calm herself a little.

 _"This dance excites Satyrs and Dryads._

 _It incites the return to the living; This was written above the fires._

 _This was fired by Cupid; This is to renew by the love._

 _This was agitating me; This was stealing me from myself._

 _If any lover could be... loved by devotion..._

 _Could love be the will of blessing and heart to be unbroken._ "

With closed eyes, he listened quietly to her humming which had turned into singing, trying to think away of the noises that the crew and Shanks gave from each other. Though as she sung they kept quiet for a moment as well, listening to her voice and the screeching, exaggerated admiration from Shanks broke the silence right afterwards, _"This was so beautiful! She can sing so very well. I`d wished I had someone on board being able to sing like that!"._  
 _  
"You would have scared that person away in no time."_ , Beckman smirked containing a laughter for Shanks near crying expression.

 _"They`re so romantic!"._

 _"Hey. Don`t even start that now. Give them some privacy or there will be no wedding!"_ , Yasopp commented after he nearly spilled his drink.  
 _  
"Does he have to be so loud?"_ , Nihilia asked Mihawk while meeting his eyes.  
 _  
"I think he doesn`t understand the meaning of -silence- though."_ , Mihawk replied removing his hand from her shoulder while gazing with her together at the moon. _"We`ll set anchor on that Island over there in the morning. You had better stay inside and get some rest. You still look very tired."_

She nodded in return, not adding anything to it. There was nothing she needed to say since Mihawk probably knew she didn`t slept well over the last days. The pressure in her became more visible over time. She ate less and isolated herself more than usual, it was a subconscious reaction of her body rather than a conscious decision to do so as a part of her felt increasingly like she was being watched closely. Like Amon was right behind her waiting for a moment that would suffice as his advantage. How could he have fallen so deep. Diving down from a pinnacle to a pit, headfirst and with no sense of what`s being right or wrong...

The next day, some of the crew left the board to look at the unknown island they had set anchor on. Mihawk himself went off the boat for just a while, observing the area carefully for any possible thread. He knew Nihilia would sleep for the entire day since she was night-active anyways and since the vampiric-virus circulated in her she wouldn`t be able to set foot onto the suns` light anyways which was something that never seemed to bother her. It was a simple, small Island which was mostly covered in woods and huge fields of grass. A few rather small mountains and hills where the only peak of it and it also seemed to be not populated. It was more like a lost piece of land in a world that was a salty ocean.

Some crew members were collecting supplies, taking plants and fruits growing wildly on certain locations while others simply rested. Shanks was already drunk, or hadn`t even become sober yet, his yelling for more alcohol echoed through the lines of trees everywhere. As Mihawk was done with his observation he noticed though, it was quiet. Way too quiet and he understood once more what Nihilia had said to him the other night. He now could feel it as well. The silence before a violent storm breaks flesh and bone alike. There was intuition, something that told him that he should go back to the ship soon but he couldn`t know that this imprint of a warning thought was already too late. A few, lower members of the crew ran from the shore towards the small camp Shanks had built up in an opening in the middle of the forest. Loud screams where heard rampantly and suddenly from the shore where the ship was anchored and quickly the sunny sky had turned into a gloomy layer of dark clouds.

His feet moved themselves as fast as they could towards the shore, noticing Shanks, Beckman, Yasopp and Lucky were already close behind him.

 _"LET ME GO!",_ a scream was heard. Nihilia's voice echoing loudly in a most agonizing cry causing Mihawk and the others to move even faster.

 _"How could this happen? How did he sneak past us?"_ , Shanks wanted to know drawing his sword as Mihawk did the same. Not answering to it, the Hawk jumped up into the air to get a better overview and what he saw filled him with an anger he never could`ve imagined. A long white-haired male figure dressed in black leather clothing had held Nihilia up high, lifting her feet off the ground while his hand around her neck suffocated her. Upon getting a better view he saw that those hands were more like claws and that the skin of the man had a greyish tone. The eyes of that man where shining brightly in a most vicious red. It was like a devil's eyes peering out of the abyss.

 _"Amon ... please...",_ she coughed, grasping for air while she felt his grip around her neck tightening, stealing her ability to breathe.

 _"Did you really think anyone could protect you from me? Anyone could avoid what`s to come? I have become stronger by the day only to achieve the ultimate destruction and YOU my dear... YOU are the key to it.",_ he replied with a devilish growl coming from the depths of his throat. Even his voice had changed by now and the only thing that seemed to be left of her brother's former appearance were the features his face held. _"Don`t you think I can smell it on you? YOU have taken the blood of the Vampire by yourself because YOU want that power don`t you!"._  
 _  
"This... isn`t... true... I -",_ she coughed as it continuously became harder for her to talk in any way.  
 _  
"DON`T YOU DARE LIE TO ME BITCH!",_ he screamed in a most terrifying howl, the howl of a demon as suddenly out of the shadows some other figures appeared. Four men, all dresses in the same robes made of black leather. All of them had somewhat haunting features engraved into their faces and they seemed to be her brothers` allies. _"I found those men helping me to achieve what I strive for and when I bring the apocalypse onto this world they will be rewarded while I will spit on your grave. TRAITOR!"._

His tongue moved itself out of his mouth, it was like a long boneless limb stroking over her soft, pale skin, _"That taste... wonderful. You will be -."_

A strike, dark green light in form of a cut separated Nihilia from her brothers grasp, his movement just quick enough to avoid his arm being cut off. _"You!"._

The demonic figure of her brother bashed its claws into the earth as a shriek of wrath made the earth tremble. The other hooded figures removing their cover as they faced Mihawk, Shanks and their company ready for a fight.  
 _  
"RUN AND HIDE. Do not come out unless you`ll hear me telling you to do so!",_ Mihawk yelled in his fury at Nihilia who simply nodded and vanished into the woods. His black blade now pointed at Amon he felt once more the fury inside him rising to a peak he never felt before. _"How did you get past our Haki!? Answer!"._  
 _  
"Wahaha! I did not but my company has some incredible skills. Will you dare to challenge the devils` elite?!",_ Amon growled with a most frightful grin revealing long fangs that where glimmering ready to tear apart anybody who would stand in his way. The other figures all seemed to be inflicted by the same insanity that had caused Nihilia's brother to become such despiteful creature. One of them suddenly disappeared, the figure of the black-haired man who was seemingly to slender to be alive vanished and a moment after the others did so as well. Even the conquerors Haki or Mihawk's observation Haki couldn`t find a trace of them. _"Most certainly a devil fruit user. Watch out!",_ Shanks yelled observing the situation with careful eyes. __

_"Yasopp! Try to get a shot at her brother!"._

His bullets would never miss their goal. Drawing his gun, he aimed and hit as expected, his head tilting backwards as if there was no strength in his spine to keep him back but as his face lifted itself forwards once more, the bullet was pinched between his teeth to be spat out a moment later followed by a laugh only a devil could possess.

 _"I am not sure if he is a devil fruit user as well or if he had turned into that thing during his time of rituals as Nihilia mentioned!",_ Yasopp frowned in surprise to feel hot air on his neck just a second afterwards. One of the men that had disappeared suddenly attacked from behind. No noises heard, no presence noticed and Yasopp had only a short window of time to avoid the attack. Shanks turned around to strike against the skinny leather-clothed figure of the men who vanished just a moment afterwards. From the other side the same happened to Beckman just a brief second afterwards.

 _"My left hand is in the power of the Anastu-Fruit. A devil fruit made to kill in silence. While I - I behold the power of the Youkai! The fruit that represent a demon himself. I never had intended to eat such fruit but now it`ll turn to my advantage!"_ , Amon growled while wings ending in sharp bone-structured blades grew out of his back. With a strike, as fast as a thunder would hit the only thing stopping him was Mihawk's blade crossing the winged blades. His counter attack did hit Amon just a moment after, leaving a seemingly severe wound in his chest which did not seem to bother him at all. At the same time the men who had disappeared before reappeared again to strike over and over against Shanks and his first mates. While fighting back his voice echoed to the rather weaker members of his crew, _"Follow the girl. Try to avoid any fight in case one of those maniacs is after her!"._

A quick motion brought the crew onto its feet causing a group of people leaving off to the wood following to Nihilia's direction. Rampant and in a most sneaking way Shanks avoided another attack from the invisible man that had attacked his mates beforehand, the counter strike surely would`ve hit the person but instead it seemed to be nothing but an illusion. Mihawk's blade crossed the bladed wings of Amon over and over seemingly they couldn`t be broken though one strike of his cut a part of it off, it just grew back in no time.

 _"Yakara! Go after that stupid bitch that once was my sister! I'll be with you guys in just a moment!"_ , Amon growled in return as his hand busted into his own torso to pull out a seemingly organic and yet firm blade out of it which turned into a huge scythe the second after. _"I am not here to fight, but to retrieve what`s rightfully mine. Though I will have fun to see you suffer!"_.

Not answering to any of Amon's comments Mihawk's blade hit the demonic figure once more, though this time Yoru was blocked by the shaft of the scythe which seemed to be unaffected by his hit. In a moment of surprise, he wondered himself what material this weapon could be made off or if this was just one of the traits of the Devil Fruit. Crossing blades the shore was quickly turned into a destroyed mess, the ground breaking into pieces, the trees nearby scattered into sawdust. Shanks crossed his blade with one of the men that had attacked earlier on, a very fast man with a long crimson red mane that managed to dodge most of his attacks, though this enemy wasn`t able to land one strike against the Yonko. Lucky and Yasopp covered each other back to back from the other attacking man. A rather big person, yet slender seemed to be skilled with swords as well. Two dual-blades crossed the pirates over and over. Though something did not feel right. Those guys and Amon indeed were strong but it felt like they were not fighting with full power, it felt like there was more to come and yet a moment after all their enemies stepped back.  
 _  
"Playtime is over!"_ , Amon howled while lifting himself up to the air and before any action could be taken, all of them vanished into thin air.

Mihawk's feet once again began to move themselves with all speed he could bring up to follow onto Nihilia's direction into the forest. Shanks was close behind him while Beckman, Yasopp and Lucky guarded the ship in case of any destructive attack to it. _"He will go after her!",_ he yelled.

 _"Mihawk!"._

No response replied, though his mind was racing wild. He couldn`t believe that they had been tricked so easily. Nihilia never mentioned any company of her brother nor power like these so he could only assume that those skills where recently acquired. Though his appearance seemed to be cool, longing to end this fight his inside was troubled as never before. _"Be safe Nihilia. Just survive I`m going to end this for you!", he thought near desperation he would never show._ "I promised I`d protect you and so I will...".

Shanks noticed the difference in his old Rival. Never had he seen in such mood before and the anger inside him was written onto his face. For once he saw real emotions inside the usually reserved hawk. Some crew mates were lying on the ground, wounded severely but not fatally, as they passed in fearsome speed through the forest. Some that came across pointed into a certain direction near the mountain while Mihawk seemingly increase his tempo once more. But his feet would stop when a huge explosion of screams mixed with most mischievous laughing tremored through the sky. The winged figure of her brother flew up high on the horizon and in his arms the unconscious figure of Nihilia. Her blood dripping onto the ground and the last thing to be seen of them was the evilest grin of Amon before his figure faded and the clouds moved to let the sun shine through once more. They were too far away for him to reach her in time, though it wouldn`t stop him to let his sword swing in a strike that seemingly separated the sky above.

 _"NIHILIA!"_ , the hawk screamed with all power his voice could bring off and for the first time in his life he felt a pressure in his lungs that made him feel like he was being chocked as well. A lump so big and painful kept him from saying more but the wrath of his blade separated trees and even the mountain in the far distance.

How could he fail her? His anger needed to be released, his eyes were filled with hatred for her brother and for himself alike. Shanks just stood nearby and waited patiently for Mihawk to calm down. Stepping back a little he could only avoid what was eventually going to hit him. Heavily breathing the normally so cool and reversed Hawk Eyes eventually stopped swinging his black cursed blade and simply stood still for a moment. Shanks knew he couldn`t step forward nor approach him right now but he was surprised to see his old rival in a state of mind like this. The only thing he could think off to say was, _"We`ll get her back. We can leave now and might just find them in time."_

 _"SHUT UP!",_ Mihawk yelled at him in return, not speaking his mind freely but his thoughts were filled with disappointment in himself. How could he underestimate this situation? How could he fail so hard? How could he fail her? What would all his power be worth when he couldn`t even save the only person he ever had such feelings for?

Shanks nodded simply in understanding and turned around as some of his newbies ran towards him, seemingly appearing from the tree lines behind him.

 _"Shanks! we got something!",_ they said completely out of breath. Before Shanks could answer anything Mihawk stepped towards him and ripped the white piece of paper one of them held in his hands out of his. He then turned to Shanks once more, _"We leave. Now! This will point us in the right direction."_

 _"Her Vivre Card?"._

 _"Tch!",_ he replied and stomped quickly back to the shore. He knew that it would be handy if not necessary for her to keep a card of her own. He was cautious and had told Nihilia days before this attack that just in case something would happen she should leave a piece so he could find her again. Though he did not want this to happen. He now knew exactly what they were dealing with. Most likely two of the men that had attacked and Amon were Devil Fruit users and he knew now that Amon himself was indeed someone who could be a match. Though there was something else onto the whole situation. Something he couldn`t point the finger on yet. The other two men just seemed to be skilled in normal combat but obviously profited from the skills of that man with the Anatsu Fruit.

Shanks gathered his men and they had set off the shore in all haste to follow the lead of the card as quick as possible. For now, Shanks avoided any talk with Mihawk since he knew that this wasn`t the best time to be cheerful. He knew that words wouldn`t do any good and understood better than one could imagine that his pride was insulted. His honor broken and his loved one stolen...

A feeling that Shanks understood very well. A feeling he could recall from his very young age as he himself lost someone that was dear to him.

Looking the at piece of paper in his hand, he gave himself a promise in silence. He would never fail again. He never had lost and this situation felt most pressuring on his shoulders. Never he would fail to protect her again and even if someone would become strong enough to rip him off his title, he would stay as strong as he is to safeguard her as long as he lived. His gaze was fixed onto the paper for a long while until his eyes met the horizon, looking at the sun setting and the moon dawning. His expression cold and stern but his mind racing wild as if it were being chased by wolves through a burning pit of fire. He could never forgive himself what happened and he could only hope that, wherever this Vivre Card would lead them, that it wouldn`t be too late for him to safe the woman he knew he loved.


End file.
